Dimensional Heroes: Let's Go
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes return to the Kanto Region to train or gain their perfect links in order to prepare for the upcoming Perfect Link Tournament while Simon and Tsumugi become trainers aiming to be champion.
1. The World of Pokemon

Pokemon...mysterious creatures that hold mysterious powers. They populate numerous worlds within the Beast Universe and beyond. Soon, there is to be a special competition...a tournament that bonds trainers and fighters with their Pokemon partners. The Perfect Link Tournament. One month from now, numerous trainers and fighters will gather and compete to see who shall be number one. And that is why...our heroes have journeyed to the world of Pokemon in order to either train or gain links of their own.

"Wow." Simon said in awe. "I've only seen Alola during the Grand Prix. But this...this is amazing!"

"Pokemon Regions are a sight to behold, I can tell you that." Hope said. "But we're not going to Alola, Simon. We're going to Kanto."

"Kanto?" Dan asked.

"The thing is… I've gotten a bit curious about Meltan over the course of a few days, and I heard a lot of them were spotted at the Kanto Region." Hope said.

"Really." Mari said as said Pokemon popped out onto her shoulder.

"Also, I would love to know more about those new attacks Eevee can pull off." Hope said. "She's able to use attacks corresponding to each of her evolved forms without evolving. That's something I'd like to know more about."

"I know. I'm the one who told you that." Jexi said.

"Hmm...This is Kanto, yet there's something different." Roy said.

"Well, it has been a while since we were last here. Time's likely passed since." Dan said.

"You're right." Hope said. "Well, we should probably land and check in with Professor Oak and… hold on, where's Mark and Team Chronicle?"

"Don't you remember? They had to revive their friend?" Jexi asked.

"Oh yeah, Darth Darklord. Mark did tell us he'd meet up with us on Kanto afterward." Hope said.

"I'm sure we'll meet him somewhere along the way." Ace said.

"For now, let's just check in with Professor Oak and see what he's up too." Hope suggested.

"Uh...Simon...I hate to bring this up...but I think one of your things is being stolen." Ranma said.

"Huh?" he said seeing an Eevee with some paper in its mouth. "Oh no you don't. Get back here!" He said chasing after the Eevee at lightning speed.

Eevee ran out the window and into the town towards Route 1.

"That was a wild Eevee." Twilight said.

"*Sigh*" Emiya said as he sweatdropped.

"Should we go after him?" Al asked.

'I'm sure he'll be fine. It's just one Eevee. How much trouble could it cause?" Lacy said.

"Come on, Little Eevee I'm not gonna hurt you!" Simon's voice rang out. "I gotcha now!"

Eevee then slapped some sand in his eyes before running off.

"You know, you're really pissing me off." Simon said.

"For the love of...use this!" Starlight said tossing an empty pokeball to Simon.

"Thanks. Here goes!" Simon called tossing it at the Eevee. The Eevee was caught in the ball as it wiggled around three times before it clicked. "Gotcha!" He said about to pick it up before the ball started hopping as it hopped into town.

"Um...is a Pokeball supposed to do that?" Al asked.

"No...Eevee's inside and has a lot of energy. So it's moving the ball itself." Jexi said.

"It's going to the Professor's lab." Dan said.

"That's our cue to go after them now." Papelne said.

Simon chased the Pokeball through town and saw it go into a building. He ran inside to see three pokeballs on a table with one of them shaking.

"Um...hello? Is anyone here? I'm sorry for barging in." Simon called out.

"Oh, hello there!" a voice called as everyone saw an elderly man. "Welcome to my research lab. My name is Oak. Some even call me the Pokemon Professor."

"Hello, Professor Oak. My name is Simon Neptune." Simon said introducing himself.

"Simon Neptune, what a nice name. I can only assume that when you came running in my lab in a hurry, you'd like to become a trainer, is that right?" Oak asked.

"In a way yes, an Eevee stole something of mine and I chased it in here." Simon explained.

"Ah...then it is likely on that table." Oak said pointing to the table with the pokeballs on it.

Simon reached out to grab it only for the ball to open as Simon was touching Eevee's head as it ran up his arm and on top his head.

"Oh, it's so cuuuute!" Stoj squealed.

"Heh, looks like you got yourself an Eevee for a partner, Simon." Hope said.

"Really?" Simon asked as he grabbed Eevee and held it in front of him. "Hey little buddy."

"Vee vee!" it replied.

"I think I'll call you...Cheshire." Simon said. "I think you and Absol will get along just fine." He said as Cheshire licked his nose.

"What a thrill to see an Eevee choose a trainer instead of a normal starter, it's almost very rare." Oak said. "Speaking of...a Pikachu just like that Eevee wandered into my lab just like that. I'm still looking for a trainer to take it."

"A Pikachu, eh?" Gemini asked.

"What kind of Pikachu, I wonder." Tsumugi said.

"Well...I found it rummaging through some old costumes." Oak said.

"It's a cosplayer pikachu, I know it! It's perfect for you, Tsumugi." Kaito said.

"R-really? Well, if that's the case, then I'll do it." Tsumugi said.

"Very well." Oak said giving her the Pokeball. "Also...I have a small favor." he said taking out two pokedex's. "The pokedex...my greatest creation to date."

"Amazing." Simon said taking one of them.

"Thank you." Tsumugi said taking the other.

"While you begin your journeys...I ask you to help complete it...the Pokedex." Oak said.

"We'll do our best." Simon said.

"You can count on us." Tsumugi said.

"Very good. Now here are your pokeballs...now go...go off into the world as new trainers!" Oak said.

After the group left the lab, they all gathered up.

"Vee Vee!" Cheshire chirped on top of Simon's head.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu greeted on Tsumugi's head.

"Well that was unexpected…" Hope said. "By the way Simon, why'd you name your Eevee Cheshire? Cutting it a bit close to Luka's nickname there, aren't you?"

"Well...yeah. But I think it's a cute name for the little guy. Even Absol is getting along with him." Simon said as Eevee was riding on top of Absol as he walked around.

"You have to admit, that's adorable to watch. How's Pikachu getting along with you, Tsumugi?" Himiko asked.

"Really well. I think we really are a perfect fit." Tsumugi said.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"It's obvious. Those with perfect links already can train up here in Kanto for the upcoming tournament." Hope said.

"This is also a good chance for the rest of us to find our own Perfect Links." Zan said.

"Exactly. Which is why we planned to come here in the first place. A chance to train up." Rainbow said.

"And Zan, a Perfect Link isn't something that happens just like that." Hope said. "A Perfect Link is… the way I like to describe it, a pokemon that you have a strong connection with. This doesn't come often though. It just happens, right Jexi?"

"He's right. Me and my Eevee met by chance and we've been together ever since." Jexi said.

"I know. It may happen at an unknown time while on this world." Zan said.

"Or it could happen during the tournament. As I said, it just happens on chance." Hope said stroking Lunala's chin.

"You're not trying to rub it in are you?" Zan asked.

"No of course not!" Hope said.

"Well, I'm probably gonna start heading to the first Gym. Maybe getting some experience will be good before the tournament." Simon said.

"If you're talking Viridian then you're out of luck. It's closed." Dan said. "But...the Pewter City Gym isn't too far."

"Sounds like a good place for Simon and Tsumugi to start. Whaddya say, Tsumugi?" Kaede asked.

"I agree. A great idea!" Tsumugi said.

"Let's go!" Simon said. "Ready, Tsumugi?"

"Yep. We're ready to go." Tsumugi said.

"Well, I never thought id say this… Let's Go, Pikachu and Eevee!" Hope said.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in agreement.

"Vee Vee, Vee!" Cheshire added.


	2. Brock the Rock

The campaign to become champion soon began with Simon and Tsumugi as they started their journey together. Venturing through Viridian Forest in order to reach Pewter City. It wasn't long before both emerged and arrived in Pewter City.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon we'll find here." Tsumugi said.

"Bug Types, and a bunch of em." Hope said.

"And preferably a Grass-type. You'll need a few for the first few Gyms." David said.

"So what are the names of the Pokemon living here?" Simon asked.

"Simon, you don't really need to memorize all the pokemon living here. You just need to have… a knack for finding one." Hope said.

"Sorry, I'm new to this." Simon said.

"No sweat. I remember my own journey. I remember catching a Metapod in this forest once." Dan said.

"Hey Tsumugi! I found a good catch for you!" Kaito said pointing over to a small plant-like creature with a bell plant head.

"It's a Bellsprout. This could really work well with you, Tsumugi." David said.

"Really?" Tsumugi asked.

"Indeed! I've got its data right here!" R-Dex said. "Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon! A Grass and Poison type. Prefers hot and humid places. It ensnares tiny bugs with its vines and devours them."

"Sounds like a good catch to me, Tsumugi. Wanna go for it?" Kaito asked.

"Certainly." Tsumugi said.

The Bellsprout suddenly got wind of Tsumugi and was alarmed.

"Alright, just throw a Pokeball at the right time, and you've caught that Bellsprout." Kaito said.

"Alright." Tsumugi said looking intently. "Wait for it… Now!" Tsumugi said tossing a ball at it.

Just like with Eevee, the Pokeball hit Bellsprout perfectly as it was sucked into the ball. It wiggled around three times before the ball clicked.

"Nicely done. Let's see if I can find one as well." Simon said as he looked around before seeing a weird bud sticking out in the grass.

"What's this thing?" Gemini said grabbing it.

"Wait, Gemini, don't..!" Hope said as Gemini pulled it out. "Pull it up…"

What Gemini pulled up was a Bulbasaur, which became quite agitated.

"A Bulbasaur buried in the ground? Don't see that everyday…" Gemini said.

"Bzzt! Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon! A Grass and Poison Type! It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy." Rotomdex said.

"Quick Simon, catch it before it gets away!" Gemini said as Bulbasaur slipped out of her hands and tried to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Simon called as he tossed the Pokeball as it caught Bulbasaur. "Gotcha!" He said as the Pokeball wiggled three times before it clicked. "Alright!"

"Now that you both have Grass-types, you can challenge Brock at the Pewter gym together." Hope said.

"This'll be fun. Right, Tsumugi?" Simon asked.

"Yes...definitely." Tsumugi said.

Officially venturing into Pewter City, the team stretched to rest.

"Jexi, you told Mark to rendezvous with us here, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I did." Jexi said.

"THAT **BASTARD!** " a voice yelled as they saw Emo, along with the rest of Team Chronicle, sitting down near the center of town. "We fight two freaking gods for the guy, and what does he do? He ditches us!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, where's the fire, Emo?" Hope asked as they came up to the team.

"He's just mad because Galen didn't want to be brought back to life." Mark said sadly. "...he thinks our whole adventure in the World of Light was for nothing."

"I get it… his souls' at peace. He didn't want to come back because his job was done. But… that doesn't mean he ditched you all." Hope said.

"He didn't?" Frisk asked.

"Tell em, David. What do you think Galen meant when he refused to revive?" Hope asked.

"I think… He was just burdened by all the sins the Sith had committed in his absence. He felt like he was the last link to that...and he needed to put it to an end." David said.

"So just give him time, he's your friend right? I'm sure he'll come around soon." Ace assured.

"It's not likely. From what we know about bringing the dead back when the soul refuses, it means they have no intention of coming back." Jexi said.

"However, I'm sure Galen will be with you every step of the way. He's watching over you all. Don't believe that he ditched you. For he's always with you guys. Here." Hope said pointing to his heart.

"Ugh, is he always this mushy?" Emo asked. "...but you've got a point. He did say all that."

"Yeah. And on the bright side, the Jedi Order is back." Mark said. "Galen asked us to wish the Jedi killed in Order 66 back. So I guess things worked out in the end. I just wish we could help Anakin."

He pointed to Anakin, who was laying in a fetal position, with a thousand-yard stare.

"Yeesh. Poor guy...well maybe seeing our two rising stars on their journey might cheer him up." Flamberge said pointing to Tsumugi and Simon.

"In fact, they were just about to challenge the Pewter Gym. Ever seen a Gym Battle before Mark?" Hope asked.

"No, but I played some Pokemon games when I was younger. Would be cool to see the real thing." Mark said, getting up.

Well, let's go." Hope said as they arrived at the Pewter City Gym where inside they saw an arena with many rocks all over.

"Welcome." a voice said as a young man with black spiky hair stood at his mark. "My name is Brock, I'm the gym leader."

"It's nice to meet you." Hope said. "Our friends Tsumugi Shirogane and Simon Neptune would like to challenge you."

"I hope we have a good match, Brock." Simon said.

"I should warn you both. The type I specialize in this gym is as rock solid as my willpower. That's right, my pokemon are all Rock Types! Show me both your best!" he challenged crossing his arms.

"Alright. Let's do our best Tsumugi." Simon said.

"Sorry...but I only have two Pokemon. I would prefer just one at a time." Brock said.

"Well then, Ladies first." Hope said.

"You've got this, Tsumugi!" Kaito cheered.

"Go forth, Cosplaying Warrior!" Ed called. "Show him the might of your electric mouse and grass dinosaur from the underground!"

"Uh… Thanks." Tsumugi said.

"Okay...let's go. Geodude!" Brock said sending out a rock creature with two arms.

"Get ready, Bellsprout. Take the stage!" Tsumugi said sending out Bellsprout.

"Use Tackle!" Brock called as Geodude charged.

"Counter it with Vine Whip!" Tsumugi said.

The whip hit Geodude dead on sending it flying.

"Return!" Brock called. "Go...Onix!" he shouted sending out a large rock like snake.

"That's a big snake. Hoo boy." Eddy said looking up.

"Eh, I could take it… whatever it is." Amethyst said.

"Allow me!" Rotomdex said. "Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon! A Rock and Ground type! Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett."

"Hmm… With a typing like that… Bellsprout, tag out. I'll be counting on you, Pikachu." Tsumugi said.

"Wait, aren't Electric attacks weak on Ground-Type Pokemon?" Double D asked.

"She wouldn't do that unless she's got something planned." Starlight said.

"First, a Tail Whip." Tsumugi said. "Let's kick off the show." she said as Pikachu entered the arena in a rock star like outfit as it wagged its tail.

"Is that Pikachu wearing a rock star outfit?" Emo asked. "I mean, I'm not just seeing things, right?"

"There's a special trait about this particular Pikachu." Mayumi said. "It's called a Cosplay Pikachu. They tend to...dress up for the occasion."

"I even heard that one of Cosplay Pikachu's moves is different depending on the outfit she's wearing." David said.

"... You're joking. The Pikachu gets powers from clothes?" Zombie Skater asked. "...Is it really that easy?"

"David just said that whatever move Pikachu uses, she'll put on an outfit for the occasion." Al said.

"Next, a Double Kick!" Tsumugi said.

Pikachu jumped and double kicked Onix in the face.

"Onix, retaliate with Headbutt!" Brock shouted as Onix rammed right towards Pikachu.

"Ooh… That had to hurt." Mayumi said.

"Can you stand, Pikachu?" Tsumugi asked.

Slowly, Cosplay Pikachu rose to her feet, shaking yet standing firm.

"Alright then. Now for the finale. Use Meteor Mash!" Tsumugi said.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu called rapidly attacking Onix with punches from its small paws before the rock snake fell to the ground.

"Good Lord!" Double D exclaimed. "Cosplay Pikachu won!"

"I concede the battle. Congrats." Brock said.

"Thank you. That was a great battle." Tsumugi said with a bow.

"Now then, Simon was it? Just a few minutes...and we can begin." Brock said.

At this, Tsumugi made her way to the stands, letting Simon step in.

"As I've said earlier. Let's have a good match." Simon said. "Let's rock and roll, Bulba!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur nodded as he leaped into action.

"I see, so you went with a grass type also. Very well! Geodude, I need your assistance again!" Brock called calling out a fully restored Geodude.

(Cue- Battle! Gym Leader- Pokemon X & Y)

"This time, I won't underestimate you. Use Rollout!" Brock called as Geodude began spinning and charged in a straight roll.

"Counter with Vine Whip, Bulba!" Simon called as Bulba attacked with the vines from his bud as Geodude was once again knocked out. "Nice job, Bulba."

"Man, two TKO's in one day." Eddy said. "Must be having an off-day."

"It's not Geodude's fault. Grass-type moves are super effective against Rock Types." Hope said.

"Nice job...but how will you fare against Onix!" Brock shouted sending Onix out.

"Bulba, let's go with Leech Seed!" Simon called as Bulba launched seeds into the ground underneath Onix as small vines latched on.

"That move will constantly drain Onix's health as long as the move is active." Pearl said.

"You're pretty studious for a gem, Pearl." Hope said.

"Don't let it concern you, Onix! Use Headbutt!" Brock shouted as Onix rammed into Bulba. "Now...use Rock Slide!" he shouted as Onix rammed into the arena as rocks were launched into the air before beginning to fall.

"Dodge the rocks, Bulba!" Simon said.

Bulbasaur did so as he tried to evade. He took a little damage, but he was winded from the assault.

"I might need to switch here. You're up Absol! Great job, Bulba." Simon said as he swapped Bulba out with Absol.

"An Absol is it? In that case… use Rock Tomb!" Brock called as Onix looked to trap Absol in place.

"Absol, Future Sight!" Simon called as Absol's eyes shined for a moment before fading.

"What happened, did that attack work?" Shirou asked.

"It'll take a bit to take effect. But try to hold out as long as you can, Absol!" Simon said.

"Can you, though? Use Head Butt!" Brock called.

Onix roared as it rammed towards Absol.

"Come on…" Simon said before Onix was rammed with an unseen attack as it hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Mark exclaimed. "Where'd that come from?"

"That was the real attack from Future sight. After two turns, the opposing Pokemon gets hit with a buttload of damage." Hope said.

"In short...it's an attack from the future." Twilight said.

"Very impressive, the both of you." Brock said clapping his hands. "It's with great honor that I present you both with the Boulder Badge."

"Thank you, Brock." Simon said.

"Yes, thank you." Tsumugi said.

"Also, please take this. It's a Tutor Machine that lets your pokemon learn Headbutt. I wish you both the best of luck on your journey." Brock said.

"Well...that's one badge down and 7 to go." Tails said.

"Let's see, I think the next Gym is in… Cerulean City." Hope said.

"Right. We can get there by going straight through Mt. Moon." Twilight said. "Conveniently, that's where we can find Moonstones."

"Hey wait a minute… don't Nidorino and Nidorina use Moon Stones to evolve into their final stages?" Indigo asked.

"Hey, that's right! Maybe we can find some Moon Stones while we're there." Scott said.

"Yeah, you can really use them. And seeing as how you both respectively have Nidorino and Nidorina…" Hope said.

"Yeah...we could make it a little mining operation and earn a fortune." Vector said.

"What the… No, Vector. We're going to use the Moon Stones to evolve them." David said.

"I swear, you make more of a fuss over money than Eddy." Double D said.

"I'm in a massive amount of debt. I need this...well not need but it works." Vector said. "Plus they go for 1000 bucks in stores."

"1000 bucks!? I'm in!" Eddy said, running ahead of the others.

"Just make sure to save some of those stones for Scott and Ramona. I have a feeling they'll need them." Mayumi said.

"Fine. Deal." Vector said. "Now off to Mt. Moon!" he declared.


	3. Enter Mt Moon! Team Rocket Appears!

After our trainers victory at Pewter City, they soon began to make headway to Cerulean City in order to gain their next gym badge but in order to reach Cerulean City, they first had to get through Mt. Moon.

"Man, this mountain is more imposing up close…" Hope gazed up at the massive sight. "We have to go through this to get to Cerulean City?"

"You rather take the long way?" Saki asked.

"Meaning climbing over numerous mountains from the outside instead of going through the cave." Dan said. "I just went through the cave. It's...pretty much the only way to get there. Ah this trail takes me back. I got a fossil and bought a Magikarp here."

"A...Magikarp?" David asked.

"Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon! A Water Type! Famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers, and shallow puddles." Rotomdex said.

"Why buy something so useless?" Tsumugi asked.

"It was to fulfill the Pokedex. Plus the guy selling it was very persuasive." Dan said.

"Sure, unless it was to complete the Pokedex, there would barely be any point in such a deal. But it evolves… Oooh, he'll make you wish you hadn't said all of that." David said.

"Because Magikarp evolve into Gyarados?" Mari asked.

"Exactly, and that thing is a literal beast." David said. "No offense, but I actually prefer Feebas to Magikarp."

"Yeah...let's let's just go in." Dan said as they headed inside.

"So...what sort of pokemon live here?" Simon asked.

"From what I remember, mainly Zubat, Paras and Clefairy." Dan said.

"So, Fairy, Flying, and Bug type then." Simon said.

"Yeah and...huh?" Dan said as they saw a Meowth washing its face. "A Meowth? That shouldn't be here."

The Meowth meowed as it ran off deep into the caves.

"I think we should follow it." Al said.

Following the Meowth deeper into the caves, they came across a number of people in black uniforms gathering strange stones.

"Black uniforms...with red R's….Team Rocket." Dan said.

"Old enemies I take it?" Simon asked.

"Seems that way. Looks like they're gathering all the moonstones inside the mountain." Starlight said.

"Well, we certainly can't have that." Tsumugi said.

"Guess we'll have to battle them and drive them out of the mountain." Simon said. "Especially since Scott and Ramona need the Moonstones."

"Well...no sense in holding back." Lemon said tossing a pokeball. "Electrode! Explosion!" she shouted as a massive explosion was seen in the cave. "Go go go!"

"Run fellows!" Double D yelled.

"Hold it!" two voices said as they saw two figures standing on the moonstone pile.

"So, a couple of heroes think they can steal the moonstones we were stealing?" a woman with long red hair said.

"We found them first. So scram." a man with short blue hair said.

"The moonstones are for anyone and everyone who finds them, and two of our friends need them." Simon said.

"Oh in that case...we don't care." they both said drawing out their pokeballs.

"Oh, you wanna battle, huh? Fine, let's go!" Hope said. "David, let's get em!"

"We have nothing to do with this scenario." David said. "Scott...Ramona...you two need those Moonstones for your links, so this is more your battle than any of ours."

"Got it. Leave it to us." Ramona said.

"How cute, thinking you two can take us. Ekans, put them in their place!" the woman said calling out a purple rattle snake creature.

"Oh, we don't just think we can beat you two. We know we can beat you." Ramona said as Nidorina stepped up.

"I'll provide cover! Come, Koffing!" the man said sending out a floating ball with gas coming from its body.

"That's not gonna do much against us. Let's go, Nidorino." Scott said.

"Ekans, use Acid!" the woman said.

"And Koffing! Use Tackle!" the man said.

"Block it, then use Double Kick!" Scott said. Nidorino blocked Koffing's attack and shrugged off Ekans's acid, since he was a poison type himself and kicked them both in the face hard.

"How?!" Jessie asked.

"Your pokemon are both male, right?" Hope asked. "Too bad, because Nidorino's ability just kicked in on you both!"

"Nidorino's ability is known as Rivalry. It increases Nidorino's attack power when he's fighting a male opponent." Scott said.

"Rgggh…. Ekans, use Wrap and shut that boy up!" Jessie called as Ekans prepared to strike with a coiling attack.

"Oh, you won't be doing any of that. Nidorina, lend him a Helping Hand." Ramona said.

"Thanks, Ramona. Now, Horn Attack!" Scott said.

Nidorino charged right at Ekans and Koffing sending both flying and falling.

"No! How could we lose to a couple of twerps?!" Jessie and James said.

"We're just more experienced at it." Scott said.

"Looks like we're running!" they both said running off and leaving the moonstones behind.

"Aaaaand, they're gone." David said.

"Who were those two idiots?" Hope asked.

"No clue. But, I have a distinct feeling we'll run into them again." Tsumugi said. "But before we get sidetracked." she said as she takes two Moon Stones and gives them to Scott and Ramona. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ramona said as she and Scott brought them to their Links.

As soon as Nidorino and Nidorina took the stones, the began glowing and both got even bigger and became bipedal.

Nidorino became a large, purple reptilian creature with large claws and ears and gray plates covering its chest. Nidorina on the other hand also became larger, but she was blue and white as her body was armored the same way as the new Nidorino.

"Aw sweet, check em out!" Akane said.

"I have no idea what those two are now, but they look awesome!" Rainbow 2 said.

"Allow me!" Rotomdex offered. "Bzzt! Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon and the evolved form of Nidorina! A Ground and Poison Type! Tough scales cover the sturdy body of this Pokémon. It appears that the scales grow in cycles. Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon, and the evolved form of Nidorino! A Ground and Poison Type! Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful tackle. Its horns are so hard, they can pierce a diamond."

"So this is what they look like in their final forms. They're so amazing!" Leia said.

"It's like they're a combination of an armadillo and triceratops." Stoj said.

"Hahaha, you two have got some real powerhouses now, Scott, Ramona." Hope said. "I'd say with Nidoking and Nidoqueen, you two are more than ready for the Perfect Link Tournament."

"Especially with the new Ground-typing. Those guys will never see it coming." David said.

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot." Scott said. "Especially with how far behind we've fallen lately."

"Well, this tournament may just be your chance to make up for it." David said.

"Yeah. And we're not gonna lose. Right, Nidoking?" Scott asked.

"Nidoking!" Nidoking called in agreement.

"Hey...I think I see the way out." Indigo said seeing some light up ahead.

"Finally! Let's get outta this place." Kazuichi said.

Exiting Mt. Moon, the group appeared on Route 4.

"Okay...down the path and we're in Cerulean City." Dan said.

"And that's where we'll see the next Gym Leader." Simon said.


	4. The Ocean's Beauty! Misty!

"Ah...Cerulean City. The beautiful city with flowing water and blooming flowers." Fluttershy said.

"Indeed." Selena said as she held Zelos's hand.

"The gym shouldn't be far from...what the?" Dan said seeing a trainer near the Pokemon center with some black furred rats. "Wait...are those?"

"Yep. Alolan Rattata my friend." they said.

"How the heck did you bring these here?" Hope asked.

"Cause I'm from Alola. And I'm not the only guy doing this. Lots of us have come from Alola, bringing many of these pokemon with us, trading of course for the versions found only here in Kanto." the trainer said.

"Interesting!" Double D said. "Is it for research purposes?"

"You kidding? It's all about the regional differences. We only know the ones from Alola, we got no clue about the ones here in Kanto." the trainer said.

"Huh. I don't suppose one of you have a Kanto Rattata on hand." Gohan said.

"I do." Dan said presenting the ball to the person trading for an Alolan Rattata.

"Okay...if we're done...let's head over to the gym." Twilight said.

They entered the Cerulean Gym to see the interior was a giant swimming pool with a battle arena in the center. Standing on the other side was a girl with orange hair.

"Welcome to my gym. I'm the gym leader, Misty." she said.

"Hi, we have some friends who are here to earn the badge." Mark said, motioning to Simon and Tsumugi.

"Very well...so who goes first?" she asked.

"Well...I went first last time so...your turn, Simon." Tsumugi said.

"Alright. Let's have a good match, Misty!" Simon said.

"Okay. Let's go! I call on you...Psyduck!" she said sending out a yellow duck that was holding its head.

"I'm counting on you, Cheshire!" Simon called sending out Cheshire.

"Okay Psyduck. Use Confusion!" Misty said as Psyduck unleashed a psychic attack on Cheshire.

"Keep calm, Cheshire!" Simon said. "Counter with Double Kick!" He called as Cheshire kicked Psyduck twice.

"Psyduck, fight back with Water Gun!" Misty said as Psyduck fired a stream of water at Cheshire.

"Hang back Cheshire! Let's go, Bulba!" Simon called as he swapped Cheshire out with Bulba.

"Hoo boy." Mark said. "Misty is in for an uphill battle. Grass types do wonders against Water type Pokemon."

"Bulba, let's go with Sleep Powder!" Simon called as Bulba launched a white powder from his flower bud onto Psyduck as he began to fall asleep. "Now use Takedown!" He said as Bulba attacked and defeated Psyduck.

"Return! Now...to call my ace. Go, Starmie!" Misty said sending out a large purple starfish like creature with a red jewel at its core.

"Hmm, another Water and Psychic type. In that case, fall back and cool off, Bulba, and come on down, Absol!" Simon called as he brought out Absol.

"Smart move. But I'll still take you down! Starmie use Swift!" Misty said as Starmie shot out a cascade of stars from its core.

"Block the attack, Absol, and counter with Bite!" Simon called as Absol managed to withstand the attack and pounced on Starmie and bit it without fatally wounding it as it got knocked out.

"Man, that Absol is vicious!" ZS said.

"I heard that!" Simon said as ZS slumped in his seat.

"Well...seems the battle is yours. In a few minutes...it's your turn, girl." Misty said.

"Do your best out there, Tsumugi." Simon said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will. You can count on me." Tsumugi said.

The battle between Tsumugi and Misty soon began.

"Now...I call Psyduck!" Misty said sending Psyduck out.

"You're up, Bellsprout!" Tsumugi said sending Bellsprout out.

"Okay Psyduck. Use Confusion!" Misty said as Psyduck unleashed a psychic attack on Bellsprout.

"Hang in there, Bellsprout… Use Stun Spore!" Tsumugi said.

Spores were dusted over Psyduck as it became paralyzed, being unable to move.

"Anyone else getting deja Vu?" Eddy asked. "I mean, the order of events is pretty similar."

"True, but the methods are different. Tsumugi paralyzed Psyduck so Bellsprout…" Starlight began as Bellsprout beat Psyduck with a vine whip. "Could do that."

"Return! Not bad. But I still have Starmie!" Misty said sending Starmie out.

"Hmm… This wouldn't look too good for Bellsprout. Bellsprout, tag out. You're up, Pikachu." Tsumugi said.

When Cosplay Pikachu was brought out, she was wearing a lab coat with pigtails and glasses.

"Okay...let's end this. Starmie, use Psywave!" Misty said as Starmie let loose a psychic wave towards Pikachu.

"Let's level the playing field a bit with Electric Terrain!" Tsumugi said.

"Wait, Electric Terrain?" Mark said. "First I've heard of a move like that."

"It's a move that powers up electric attacks and electrifies the room. Even prevents pokemon from falling asleep." Starlight said.

"Now, let's buff up some defense with Light Screen." Tsumugi said.

"Starmie, use Scald!" Misty said as Starmie fired boiling hot water at Pikachu.

"Light Screen increases defense against special attacks, so it didn't hurt as much as originally intended." David said.

"Now, wrap this up with Thunder Shock!" Tsumugi said.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful electric attack on Starmie as it fell over.

"Well...that's that...the battle is yours." Misty said.

Both trainers soon stood before Misty as she smiled.

"For your victory here...I present you both with the Cascade Badge!" Misty said.

"Thank you, Misty." Simon said.

"That's two down." Tsumugi said.

"If we go south, we should reach Vermilion City and the next gym." Dan said.

"And we'll have to go through Route 24 to get there, right?" Simon asked as he looked at a map of the region.

"Uh...that's north. Vermilion is the other way." Dan said.

"Oh, my bad." Simon said.

"That way actually leads to a house owned by a researcher named Bill." Dan said.

"Really? Why don't we go check it out?" Mari asked.

"It would be nice to talk to an expert on the science of Pokemon, considering that this is a new field for me." Double D added.

"And we might find some more Pokemon down that way too." Simon said.

"I guess seeing as how no one wants to get to the gyms as a priority...may as well." Dan said.

"We've got some time to spare. May as well take a side trip or two." Alphamon said.

"Well...guess we're going north then." Jexi said.


	5. House of the Researcher

After their victory at the Cerulean City gym, our heroes were about to head to Vermilion City but not before a majority decided to deviate and head to the house of a researcher named Bill. Knowing there was no getting out of it, they decided to head north to said house.

"So, what's this Bill guy all about?" Toma asked.'

"You know the Pokemon PC system right? He's the one who invented it." Sci-Twi said. "He's also one of the minds other than Professor Oak behind the Pokedex."

"I see!" Double D said. "Perhaps he would allow me to take a look at any blueprints for those inventions."

"Don't get too excited." Starlight said as they approached said house. She knocked but no answer came. "No ones' home...but the door's unlocked."

"That's never a good sign." Mark pointed out, palming his necklace. "I'll go in first and see if there's trouble. If I'm not out in three or five minutes, come in guns blazing."

"Hey, hey, let's just all go in together and see what up." Hope suggested.

"Uh...if you guys are done talking, Starlight already went inside." Nami said.

"Whoa! Look at all this stuff!" Starlight said seeing the room filled with blueprints and devices and some sort of large teleportation device in the middle of the room. "A teleporter…" she said before seeing a Nidorino come out.

"Finally...someone came." it said.

"Wait, did that Nidorino just talk?" Scott asked. "Wait, scratch that. Are you Bill?"

"Yes. Now if you would be so kind as to push the green button, I can explain." he said going into one of the teleporters.

As soon as Scott pushed the button, the tubes closed and hummed before out one side came the Nidorino and the other came a young man.

"Ah...much better. Thank you so much." Bill said.

"So why were you a Pokemon?" Sci-Twi asked.

"An accident. I was testing out my new teleportation system when that Nidorino got in and accidently got me fused with it." Bill said.

"Teleportation System?" Hope asked.

"Couldn't you just...I don't know, catch an Abra or something?" Emo asked.

"Emo… I think you're kind of missing the point." David said.

"So, what were you planning to use this teleporter for?" Gemini asked.

"To further the Pokemon PC system." Bill said.

"Oh, now it makes sense." Emo said. "Digital transportation, right?"

"Exactly." Bill said. "I'm honestly glad you all came along when you did."

"Why's that?" Cyrille asked. "How long were you transformed for?"

"Does it really matter how long? He was transformed." Gray said.

"Yes...I don't think I can ever repay you lot." Bill said.

"I don't suppose you would mind if I took a look at some of these blueprints?" Double D asked. "The field of Pokemon is a new science for me, and I'd like to learn as much as I can about it."

"As do I!" Peridot called as she struggled to get up on the table. "Ngh…"

"Sorry but no." Bill said.

"Oh...very well." Double D said. "Sorry Peridot, but it appears we will have to look elsewhere."

"Well if we're done here...we can head off to Vermilion City." Dan said.

"One moment." Bill said. "Before you go, there is something you should know. It's about the three Legendary Pokemon. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres."

"The legendary bird pokemon? What about them?" Lemon asked.

"I've been researching them for quite a while now, but I never seem to find a trace of them. If I get a hold on their locations, I'll let you all know." Bill said.

"Oh there's no need for that. I still remember their locations." Fluttershy said.

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"Because I went on a Pokedex filling journey in this region before and caught them." Fluttershy said.

"Interesting. We'll look into it as soon as you manage to find something on them." Zan said.

"Again, thank you all so much." Bill said. "Hmm. Is that a Meltan?" he asked taking a photo of it.

"No touching my baby!" Mari said holding Meltan.

"Mari, don't be so rude. He was just curious." David said.

"Indeed. Meltan has been a mythical Pokemon for a long while but it wasn't until recently it and its evolution was sighted." Bill said.

"Evolution?" Peridot asked.

"Basically it's something a Pokemon experiences when they grow enough and transform into a higher state." X said.

"Mari, did you know Meltan can evolve?" Mark asked.

"No." Mari said.

"Yes...Meltan is currently the only Mythical Pokemon capable of evolution." Bill said tapping away at his computer before a photo of a large metallic creature with large arms was on it. "We've decided to call it Melmetal."

"Whoa, its huge!" Pit said.

"A larger organism made of liquid and solid metal….." Pearl said. "If this is true, then it's highly possible that there can be more than one Meltmetal, provided we find out how Mari's Meltan can evolve."

"Do I smell a quest?" Sir Saiyan said.

"So far the evolution has only happened when numerous Meltan gather in one place." Bill said. "And there have only been sightings of them in Fuchsia City."

"Alrighty. We'll take a look when we get there." David said. "For now, we should head for Vermillion City."

"Thanks for the tip Bill!" Steven said.

"You're welcome! Good luck on your travels!" Bill said as they left.

As the group reentered Cerulean City, they saw a Squirtle being chased by Officer Jenny.

"A Squirtle, being chased by Officer Jenny?" Hope asked.

"Looks like they're headed the same place we're going." Dan said. "Lucky us."

"I guess we'll follow them then." Simon said.

"So Jexi, are you planning on teaching those new moves you taught Eevee to Cheshire?" Gemini asked as they walked towards Vermilion City.

"New Moves? I thought Eevee was a normal type." Alkaline said.

"That's what I thought at first, but when I went for some training, I found Jexi training with Eevee, and she was using an Electric type move." Hope explained.

"Well it is a genetic Pokemon because of its many evolution forms. So far there are 8 forms." Ace said.

"And Gemini just cause I taught Eevee moves doesn't mean I'm obligated to teach other Eevee." Jexi said.

"Oh, I was just curious." Gemini said. "Those moves were pretty cool to see."

"Well who knows, maybe Cheshire will come to learn new moves on his own with Simon on this journey." Roy said.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" ZS yelled as he raced up to Jexi. "Eevee can't learn Electric type moves in the games! How'd you teach your Eevee one?"

"Training." Jexi said.

"And thought out name planning!" PInkie said. "I made a list of move names!" she said.

"You really gotta stop butting in sometimes." Jexi said sighing.


	6. The Electrifying Gym Battle!

"Well, we finally made it to Vermillion City, now let's see if we can find the-" Simon started before something landed on his face causing him to fall over.

"Good work, Simon! You found it!" Captain Parkour said in a proud tone.

"Huh?" Simon asked before he grabbed the object off his face and found it was Squirtle. "Well hey there."

"Looks like it lost the Officer. But considering this Squirtle was on the run, it likely caused a bit of trouble." Jexi said.

"In that case, I'll take responsibility for him, what say you?" Simon said to the Squirtle.

"Squirtle." it said happily.

"Looks like he's all up for it." Mark said. "So, you and Tsumugi ready to take the gym?"

"Let's do it." both said.

Upon entering said gym, they saw it like an electrified cage match as an audience roared as a man in army fatigues stood on the other side.

"Welcome to the Vermilion Gym. The name is Surge. Lt. Surge." he said.

"Lt. Surge, Sir! My name is Simon Neptune and this is Tsumugi Shirogane. We've come to challenge you to a Gym Battle." Simon said.

"Wha..?" Hope asked.

"Simon, are you sure he's even a real Lieutenant?" Connie asked.

"W-Well with a surname like that, I thought it would be important to show respect to him." Simon said a bit flustered.

"So...which of you wimps am I taking out first?" Surge asked.

"Ladies first." Simon said as he bowed a bit.

"So I get the girl first. This should be over real quick. Come on out, Voltorb!" he said sending out a ball shaped creature with a red top half and white lower half. "Hope you're ready to go down."

"Not even close. Let's go, Sandslash!" Tsumugi said sending it out.

"So you caught a ground type on the way here. Smart move. But it won't help! Use Swift!" Surge said as Voltorb fired stars at Sandslash.

"Counter it with your own Swift!" Tsumugi said.

Both star shots were countered immediately.

"Voltorb, use Light Screen then Swift again." Surge said.

"Sandslash, you know what to do." Tsumugi said as Sandslash dug underground.

"It knows Dig? Damn it...where's it gonna pop up?" Surge thought looking around.

"Now!" Tsumugi said as Sandslash emerged from near Voltorb. "Now, go for a Poison Sting."

"Damn it." Surge said as Voltorb was hit. "Return! Come out, Magnemite!" he said sending out a metal ball with two magnets at its side.

"Sandslash, go for another Swift!" Tsumugi said.

"Counter with Sonic Boom!" Surge said as Magnemite fired a soundwave that deflected the stars.

"I thought that attack couldn't miss. 100% accuracy, right?" Mark asked.

"It can't miss, but it can be countered. This isn't like the games you know. This is real life battling." Dan said.

"Touche." Mark replied.

"Looks like I'll have to mix it up a bit. Let's go, Vulpix!" Tsumugi said as she sent Vulpix out.

"So it's a fire type now. Magnemite, hit it with Thunderbolt!" Surge said as Magnemite fired electricity at it.

"Go for a Fire Spin!" Tsumugi said.

"Damn it!" Surge said as a spiral of flames engulfed Magnemite as it fell defeated. "Return. Okay...time for the secret weapon! Go, Raichu!" Surge said sending out a orange mouse like creature out.

"Doesn't look like there's much at this point, except… Use Will-O-Wisp!" Tsumugi said.

Blue flames surrounded Raichu before inflicting a burn on it.

"A burn huh? Not bad but...Raichu use Double Kick!" Surge said as Raichi ran at Vulpix to deliver some kicks to it.

"Tag out, Vulpix. It's up to you, Pikachu." Tsumugi said as Cosplay Pikachu came up in a Belle costume.

"Your wimpy little Pikachu isn't any match for its evolved form." Surge said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Use Double Team!" Tsumugi siad.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt and flush it out!" Surge said as Raichu started attacking to try and flush Pikachu out.

"Now, Pikachu, deal it a Double Kick of your own." Tsumugi said.

Pikachu then kicked Raichu in the face twice, sending it flying.

"Damn it. Use Quick Attack!" Surge ordered.

"Now, for one last move. Use Icicle Crash!" Tsumugi said.

An icicle formed above Raichu as it fell, knocking it out.

"Well...that's it for me with you. After a few minutes...I'll whip the other one into shape." Surge said.

"Er… Yes, sir." Tsumugi said with a salute before switching places with Simon.

"Okay...let's see how well you do. Go, Voltorb!" Surge said sending it out after healing his pokemon.

"Let's go all out, Absol!" Simon called.

"Least this one should be easy. Voltorb, use Thunderbolt!" Surge said as Voltorb fired a bolt of electricity.

"Dodge the attack and counter with Slash!" Simon called as Absol dodged and slashed Voltorb with his crescent blade horn and sending Voltorb flying. "Good job, Absol, but don't let your guard down yet!"

"Return! Go, Magnemite! Use Sonic Boom!" Surge said switching out as Magnemite fired a soundwave at Absol.

"Take a breather, Absol. Come on...Cheshire!" Simon called switching Absol out with Cheshire. "Dig em up, Cheshire!" He called as Cheshire dug underground.

"The Eevee knows Dig too?" Surge said surprised.

"I found a TM on the way here. And when I heard you specialized in Electric Pokemon..." Simon started as Cheshire popped out underneath Magnemite and knocked him out. "I used that to my advantage."

"Damn that's clever." Surge said recalling Magnemite. "But let's see if you're smart enough to beat Raichu!" he said sending out Raichu.

"Alright, Cheshire, time for a Sand Attack!" Simon called as Cheshire swiped some sand towards Raichu.

"Use Double Kick!" Surge shouted as Raichu ran at Cheshire, missing with one kick and nailing with the second.

"Hang in there, Cheshire and use Swift!" Simon called.

"Fight back with thunderbolt!" Surge said as both attacks countered one another.

"Finish this with Headbutt, Cheshire!" Simon called as Cheshire rushed at Raichu and delivered a devastating blow.

"Raichu!" Surge said as Raichu had soon fainted. "Well...that's game."

Soon both trainers stood before him.

"You both did well here. So with that...I present both of you...with the Thunder Badge!" Surge said.

"Thank you, Sir." Simon said.

"Also...a little extra. Here." he said giving them signed pieces of paper.

"You're giving us your autograph?" Tsumugi said a little confused.

"Use it how you wish." he said.

"Uh….okay." Simon said as they headed out.

"THat's three badges, five to go." Dan said. "Next up is Celadon City."

"We can get there by cutting through the Rock Tunnel and through Lavender Town." Indigo said.

"Lavender Town? Oh man. Never thought we'd go there again." Dan said.

"What's in Lavender Town?" Simon asked.

"There's this place called Pokemon Tower. It's basically a burial place for deceased Pokemon." Dan said.

"Even worse, there have been rumors of a ghost roaming that very tower." Gallantmon said.

"G-g-g-ghost?!" Kaito asked shaking.

"How sad…" Azura said.

"Ahem!" Stoplight Eye said, throwing an impressive glare for a floating eye. "I'm right here, you know!"

"Uh no offense we mean real and actually scary ghosts." Dan said.

"And technically you're a floating eye, I don't know if you classify yourself as a ghost." Saki said.

"What, you think I looked like this when I was alive?" SE said. "Besides, ghosts aren't so scary if you get used to 'em.""

"Y-you just keep telling yourself that." Kaito said.

"Guys… I'm a little worried about Kaito." Mark said.

"I know what you mean. We haven't known he was scared of ghosts until we did a seance in Danganronpa. I just hope he can keep his head together while we're there." Maki said.

"OOOOOOOHHH!" a voice called out, causing the group to jump.

"What was that?!" Hope asked.

"A GHOST!" Kaito yelped almost jumping out of his pants.

"Yeah...a big scary ghost." Rainbow said stepping out from behind the tree laughing. "Just wanted to see ya jump."

"That…. Was not funny… Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy 2 scolded.

"You gotta admit, it was a bit funny." Ace said laughing a bit.

"Can we please go? Before a real ghost shows?" Kaito asked shaking.


	7. Cubone and the Pokemon Tower

After their victory at the Vermilion City Gym, the group continued to travel as they backtracked to Cerulean City and headed east making tracks through the Rock Tunnel before exiting out in a place that's possibly the most haunted in all of Kanto: Lavender Town, home to the Pokemon Tower.

"Coming here is spooky but at the same time thrilling." Hope said.

"Don't remind me. I never really was a big fan of horror." David said.

"You...you guys sure we had to come here?" Kaito asked.

"We could have cut through Saffron but all the gates are sealed off right now. So we have to take this route to get to Celadon City." Tails said.

"Besides, you've probably seen and helped face off against literal gods." Eddy added. "What's a ghost gonna do to ya anyway?"

"Get out!" A voice moaned from the tower.

"D-did you guys hear that?" Kaito asked.

"Bone!" a voice shouted as a bone hit him in the face as he looked to see a small creature glaring at the group.

"What Pokemon is that?" Simon asked.

"Bzzt! Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon! A Ground Type! Wears the skull of its deceased mother. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody." Rotomdex said.

"Poor thing." Simon said.

"Yeah...this poor thing is all alone in this world." a citizen said. "Its mother lost its life protecting it from Team Rocket and rarely trusts other humans, except for Mr. Fuji."

"Wow… thats some story. Pretty sad too." Flamberge said.

"Indeed." CP said in a solemn tone. "I wonder...perhaps we can help it in some way?"

"Yeah...where is this Mr. Fuji anyway?" Hope asked.

"He had gone inside Pokemon Tower a while back but...he hasn't come out because it was taken over by Team Rocket. They're using it for a base." the citizen said.

"Those bastards, they have no right to desecrate the resting place of Pokemon. We're going to the tower." Simon said.

"It's oddly fitting you know, considering with having a Paranormal Investigator and his team with us." Hope said.

"Hope, I appreciate the gesture, but you really should be more considerate." David said, motioning to Kaito.

"Oh, right… Kaito's scared of ghosts." Hope said. "Sorry, David."

"Cubone, I know we just met, but we're going to drive those goons out and rescue Mr. Fuji, so your mother can rest in peace." Simon said to the Cubone.

"How do you know its mother is there?" Mark asked.

"Probably a sense or something. He is an Umbra Warlock after all." Erica said.

Upon entering the tower, a sort of eerie atmosphere filled the air as the group slowly climbed up its steps walking past the graves of deceased Pokemon.

"This feels wrong. Like we're trespassing in a graveyard." Sunset said.

"I know how you feel Sunset, but we have to make sure to drive those goons out so this place no longer becomes desecrated. It almost reminds me of Valla." Azura said.

"Those guys should be on the top floor. So we just keep climbing until….huh?" Tails said as they saw a sort of ghostly figure surrounded by a ghostly fog guarding the steps.

"Get out...get out! Leave this place!" it howled.

"Oh look, it's a local." SE said. "How ya doing?"

"I don't think it's in the mood for chit-chat." David said.

"Get out! Get out!" it howled rushing at them.

"Damn it." Simon said.

"Use this." Dan said giving Simon a strange scope. "It's from the last time I was here. It can see through the fog."

"Thanks." Simon said as he put the scope on and saw the figure and gasped. "I was right, the ghost is the Cubone's mother." He said sadly.

The fog had soon cleared revealing the ghost of a Marowak standing guard. "Get out! Do not get near them." it cried.

"Wait a second… now I get it!" Hagakure realized. "It wasn't trying to scare us out of the tower… it was warning us to stay away!"

"Bone!" a voice cried as they saw the Cubone running up the steps and towards the ghost. It and the ghost soon hugged before the spirit faded.

"Cubone…" Simon said as he approached and kneeled down next to it.

"In the end, Cubone just wanted to see its mother at least one more time." Sci-Twi said.

"Man, that's heartwarming, and heart wrenching all at once." Emo said.

"Now all we have to deal with is Team Rocket and rescue Mr. Fuji." Simon said.

They climbed up the last of the steps before seeing a tied up old man and two familiar figures.

"Well what do we….Oh not you twerps again." Jessie said.

"You two have got a lot of nerve, desecrating a place like this!" Simon said.

"Hey, you two didn't happen to run into a Marowak once, did you?" Mark asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Marowak?" Jessie asked.

"I think he means the poaching operation Team Rocket took a long while ago." James said.

"Sorry, Mark. They've got nothing to do with that." David said.

"But...since you were so kind to come here...let's finish them and take their Pokemon! Go, Arbok!" Jessie said.

"Weezing!" James said sending out their pokemon.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" Simon said.

"Room for one more, Simon?" Tsumugi asked.

"Of course. Let's take these punks down. You're up Cheshire!" Simon called as he sent out Cheshire.

"Go for it, Sandslash!" Tsumugi said sending it out.

"Ha...we should finish this easily. Arbok, use Poison Jab!" Jessie said.

"Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!" James said.

"Cheshire, dodge and use Dig!" Simon called as Cheshire quickly dug underground and disappeared. Sandslash soon did the same.

"Where did they go?!" Jessie askes in anger.

"(I'd say...they've tunneled straight under those two)!" CP thought.

"3...2...1!" Simon counted as both Cheshire and Sandslash both popped out of the ground and uppercutted Arbok and Weezing, instantly KOing them.

"This is terrible! What do we do?" James asked.

"Retreat back to the secret base! We're blasting off...to Celadon City!" Jessie said as she and James ran off.

"You jerks better run!" Kagura called.

"The Pokemon Tower is safe now." Simon said before noticing an old man tied up as he and Tsumugi approached and untied him.

They were soon out of the tower and back in town inside a small place known at the Pokemon House.

"Thank you once again for saving me. Now the people can pay their respects in peace." Mr. Fuji said.

"It was no problem at all, we were happy to help." Simon said.

"I'd like to offer you a few gifts. The Pokeflute...as well as something special. Something I found in the far away Kalos Region." he said showing a small stone.

"Wait...that's a keystone!" Dan said.

"You're giving this to us?" Simon asked as Mr. Fuji handed it to him.

"Yes indeed." Mr. Fuji said.

"Bone! Bone!" Cubone called out reaching out to Simon.

"Well look at that! I guess Cubone has imprinted on you Simon!" Frisk said.

"This is a surprise. That little one rarely shows trust in other people." Mr. Fuji said.

"Well I'd be happy to take him with us. Welcome to the family, Spike." Simon said as he picked up the Cubone.

"Spike?" Princess Twilight asked.

"You know, cause he has those spiky things on its back and it carries bones. Mainly the skull and bone club." Starlight said.

"Yup." Simon said before looking at the keystone in his hand. "So this is a keystone, it's pretty."

"Simon...you do know what a keystone is right? It's a vital thing for Mega Evolution." Dan said.

"Well I know a little about it, and they can place on things that important to the person that hold them." Simon said.

"Yeah...pretty much." Dan said. "Still that thing could be useful somewhere along the road. But for now...it's off to Celadon City!"


	8. The Blooming Gym Leader, Erika!

"Finally made it. The rainbow city itself...Celadon City." Dan said.

"It's beautiful." Lance said.

"It would be awesome to stay here." Rainbow 2 said.

"I agree, who wouldn't wanna stay here? This place is beautiful." Connie added.

"It would be wouldn't it. Such a lavish city. A full stocked Department Store, a sort of Game Corner...lots of hotels...you could call this heaven." Rarity said.

"Yeah...we should do some sightseeing once Simon and Tsumugi finish with the Gym." ZS said. "Maybe that'll cheer Anakin up."

"Right. The gym…." Simon said as they headed into the Celadon Gym. They saw the inside as a sort of garden as a sleeping girl in a kimono soon awoke from under a tree.

"Ah...welcome. I am Erika, the gym leader." she said.

"It's nice to meet you Erika. We have…" Hope said before several woman went and struck him down. "Ow, ow!"

"Sorry, they don't like guys who surround themselves with lots of women." Erika said.

"Ow…" Hope said.

"Join the club." Issei said, equally battered.

"Sorry if we disturbed you, Erika. My name is Simon Neptune, and this is my friend Tsumugi Shirogane, we've come here to challenge you if that is alright." Simon said.

"I accept your challenges. I assume you wish to go first?" Erika asked.

"Well, yes. I hope we have a good match, Erika." Simon said.

"Same as me. Let us begin. Come, Tangela!" Erika said sending out a mass of blue vines with two feet and two eyes.

"She's a grass type Specialist… Simon could be at a bit of a disadvantage here." Sugarcoat said.

"This might be difficult, but we're not gonna lose! Right, Absol?!" Simon called as he sent out Absol.

"Let us begin the match! Use Bind!" Erika said as Tangela started wrapping vines around Absol.

"Absol, try to unbind yourself and use Night Slash!" Simon called as Absol managed to break free and launched a dark blade wave at Tangela. "Follow it up with Bite!" He called as Absol attacked again as Tangela fainted.

"Impressive. Tangela, return! Now, come, Weepinbell!" she said sending out a yellow creature with two green leaves.

"Is this an evolved form of Bellsprout?" Simon asked himself.

"It is. Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon and the evolved form of Bellsprout! A Grass and Poison Type! When hungry, it swallows anything that moves. Its hapless prey is dissolved by strong acids." Rotomdex said.

"In that case, let's go Spike!" Simon called swapping Absol out with Spike. "Use Bone Club!" He called as Spike approached Weepinbell and swung his bone at it. "That did some damage, but Weepinbell is still standing. Follow it up with Bonemerang!" He called as Spike jumped back and threw his bone like a boomerang as it hit Weepinbell before flying back to him.

"This isn't good. Weepinbell, try to regain some energy. Use Mega Drain on Cubone." Erika said.

"Not quick enough!" Simon said as Cubone jumped and struck Weepinbell with a Bone Club attack, knocking it out.

"Return. Now that is good coordination. However...your streak ends now. Come, Vileplume!" Erika said sending out a creature with a large red flower on its head.

"Bzzt! Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon and the evolved form of Gloom! A Grass and Poison Type! Flaps its broad flower petals to scatter its poisonous pollen. The flapping sound is very loud." Rotomdex said.

"Loud like "Godzilla roar", or loud like "lion roar"?" Ed asked.

"I don't think that fact really matters." Kirumi said.

"Now...we can begin end game. Vileplume, use Moonblast!" Erika said as Vileplume started gathering energy in its flower.

"What?! Vileplumes grass and poison, since when can it learn a Fairy Type Move?!" Starlight asked.

"Since Gen 6, apparently." Emo said looking at his phone.

"Spike!" Simon called as Spike used his club to defend only to faint after the attack died down. "You did good, Spike, get some rest. Let's try out our new move, Cheshire!" He called as he swapped out Spike with Cheshire.

"I swear, if it's an Electric attack…" ZS said under his breath.

"Use...Sizzly Slide!" Simon called as Cheshire glowed a red aura.

"Vee...VEE!" Cheshire called charging at Vileplume while cloaked in flames.

"Wait, that's…" Hope said looking at Jexi.

"I said I wasn't obligated to teach other Eevee but if someone asks, that's entirely different." Jexi said.

Cheshire dealt a devastating blow as Vileplume fainted.

"Well done. Congratulations on your victory." Erika said. "After a few minutes of healing...I will then battle miss Tsumugi."

"Thank you for the match, Lady Erika." Simon said as he bowed.

"I gotta admit, that was awesome to see." Amethyst said.

"Pretty unique to see a fire type attack done by Eevee, but it was impressive." Connie said.

"But… Sizzly Slide?" Sans asked. "Papyrus, that's a unique name, ain't it?"

"Indeed!" Papyrus said. "The Great Papyrus thinks that your naming abilities need improvement, Colorful Hunter!"

"Hey, I thought the name was cute and funny when Jexi named it!" Simon said.

"Attacks names aren't really supposed to be "cute"." Mark replied. "That sorta defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

"If you guys are such experts on it, why don't YOU stand down there?" David asked. "Besides, Tsumugi's match is about to begin."

"Let us begin the second match!" Erika said sending out Tangela.

"To start things off, let's go, Growlithe!" Tsumugi said sending it out.

"This may be tough...so let's try making it not attack. Tangela, use Sleep Powder." Erika said as Tangela started spreading blue spores.

"Use Heat Wave!" Tsumugi said.

Growlithe let loose a wave of heat as it burned away the spores and took Tangela out in one hit.

"Return! Come, Weepinbell!" Erika said switching out. "Use Poison Jab!"

"Go for a Flamethrower!" Tsumugi said.

Growlithe breathed out a large burst of flames that hit Weepinbell dead on, taking it out with one hit.

"Return! Come, Vileplume!" Erika said. "Use Moon Blast!" she said as Vileplume gathered power before launching the sphere.

"That looked like it stung. Tag out! Go, Butterfree!" Tsumugi said sending it out.

"Well whaddya know? Tsumugi got herself a Butterfree." Gemini said.

"A bug and flying type. An interesting choice. Vileplume, prepare a second Moon Blast!" Erika said as Vileplume gathered power.

"Use Air Slash!" Tsumugi said.

Butterfree launched the attack towards the energy ball. The Air Slash cleaves through the Fairy type attack, staggering Vileplume.

"Now, wrap this up with Psybeam!" Tsumugi said.

Butterfree fired her psychic type attack, hitting Vileplume dead on as it hit the ground.

"Well...that does it. You have won. Congratulations." Erika said.

The two trainers then stood before her.

"For your victory here...I present onto the two of you...the Rainbow Badge." Erika said.

"Thank you." Simon said.

"Yes. Thank you so much." Tsumugi said.

The group soon left said gym.

"We are now halfway there. Next is Fuchsia City but we can spend a day here to relax a bit." Dan said.

"Alright, who's up for a field trip?" ZS said.

"Sectonia and I will head to the Celadon Game Corner. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky." David said.

"For me, it's off to the Department Store. Need to look my best if I'm going to win the Perfect Link Tournament." Rarity said.

"K, you do that." ZS said. "As for me, I'm gonna lead a sightseeing tour! Anyone want in?"

"Me! I wanna see everything!" Hagakure called.

"I guess a little tour wouldn't hurt." Starlight said.

"I'll go too!" Steven added.

"Great!" ZS said. "But uh...could one of you possibly carry Anakin?" he asked, pointing to the Jedi, who had barely moved from his position. "Alkal's been carrying him since Pewter."

"I got him." Kentaurosmon said.

"(Man, the guilt from his actions has really gotten worse.)" Mark thought. "(With the promise to make a new Sith Order over his head...he may not recover for a while.)"

"I wouldn't worry about Anakin, Mark. He'll feel better. In fact, maybe the Perfect Link Tournament and this Kanto Journey could help him." Mahiru said.

"Well I think I'll head to the department store as well. I think a new outfit is in order." Simon said.

"As for the rest of us...we'll just do our own thing here. So let's not waste this day." Jexi said.


	9. Day in Celadon! The Hidden Hideout!

Simon exited out of the department store as he was wearing a black shirt, black shorts and black sleeves that all had red and gold linings as he still had his black combat boots and as for Cheshire. He wore a hat and sweater, both with the pokeball symbol on them.

"Ah, Simon Darling! You look absolutely smashing!" Rarity smiled.

"Thanks, I thought with being an Enhanced with Bayonetta's powers I thought I'd wear something to honor her name." Simon said before spotting a Team Rocket Grunt passing by. "What the? Was that…"

"A Team Rocket grunt walking the streets as if they owned it? Yes, it was." Rarity said.

"I think we should follow him, if he's walking around in plain sight, then their hideout must be here too." Simon said.

"He just walked into the Game Corner. Isn't that where Sectonia and David went?" Rarity asked.

"Uh oh." Simon said as he and Rarity headed to the Game Corner. On the way, they ran into ZS's group.

"Oh hey guys!" ZS said. "Where're you going?"

"We were following a Team Rocket Grunt and he went into Game Corner, we were thinking their hideout might be here." Simon said.

"Quite possibly. But I know what you're thinking. It won't do any good to just storm in there." Kentaurosmon said.

"He has a point. Plus David and Sectonia are in there and they are pretty strong on their own." Rarity said.

"On their own, yes. But together...they're one of the best pairs we've got." Kentaurosmon said.

"I wasn't even thinking of storming in there. One: Who knows how many grunts there are? And Two: It would be stupid to rush in without a plan." Simon said.

"Are you sure you're not just wanting to run in cause you're still mad about the Pokemon Tower?" Rarity asked.

"I already settled that when me and Tsumugi drove Jessie and James out. I was already over it after that." Simon said.

"You know, I could just take my costume off and sneak into the base to check on them." Hagakure piped in.

"At least you've got your Quirk. No one even notices you're there, anyway." Kentaurosmon said.

"That does seem like the best option." Simon said.

"Okay, Hagakure. Just go in and spy on the grunt." Rarity said.

"Right." she said removing all her clothes before heading inside.

In the Game Corner, David was wearing a suit with dress pants and black shoes while Sectonia was wearing a long blue dress with a necklace. After a few tables, they spotted the grunt.

"Hmm… I wonder what his story is." David said.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Sectonia said.

The grunt looked around cautiously making sure no one was looking as he pressed something behind the rocket poster as a door opened as the grunt showed himself in before the door closed.

"Hmm… How very curious." Sectonia said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That this might be their hideout? Then I guess we hit the jackpot." David said.

"Ha! Gambling jokes." Sectonia said as David pressed the switched behind the poster.

"Still, so much for a day with the high-rollers." David said. "Still, this may actually be a good chance to get some practice."

The door soon opened as they descended down to see several grunts hauling several Pokeballs.

"Son of a...it's a front." Sectonia said. "They're using the Game Corner to sell off their stolen Pokemon."

"Them and their shady business deals. Let's put the kibosh on their operations." David said.

"Ready and willing. I've been looking for a chance to give my Pokemon some practice, anyway." Sectonia said.

David and Sectionia came into the line of sight of the grunts as they spotted them.

"What the…. Trainers! Take em down or this front is done for!" one of them called. The grunts immediately started sending out pokemon like Rattata, Drowzee and Zubat by the dozens.

"Please. You think those guys will be enough to stop us?" David asked. "Let's bring in the calvary." he said as he and Sectonia brought out Froslass and Vespiquen.

"Don't be intimidated, we outnumber them! Show them the power of Team Rocket!" a grunt called as the pokemon attacked Froslass and Vespiquen.

"I don't think so. Shadow Ball!" David called.

"Air Slash!" Sectonia called.

Both attacks hit hard, sending the grunt Pokemon flying.

"Not exactly the kind of scuffle we wanted to get into in our Sunday's Best." Sectonia said.

"Take us on again after some practice." David said.

"That was amazing, you two!" Hagakure called from somewhere.

"What in the… Hagakure?! How did you even… Oh, right, Invisibility. They can't see you." David said.

"Yup. And lemme tell you, it was tough staying quiet with all that blasting, but I pulled it off." Hagakure said. "Now let's get these Pokemon off the market."

"Roger that." David said.

The three then worked to get all of the stolen pokemon in the crates out of the Game Corner and back to their trainers. Once they were up top, ZS's group, Simon and Rarity helped with distribution.

"Okay, let's see...who owns this Caterpie?" ZS asked as a trainer walked up.

"This is so much fun, giving these pokemon back! It's almost like we're giving long lost friends back." Steven deduced handing out Pokeballs.

"Especially considering all these Pokemon were stolen." Rarity said.

"Yeah. Even Anakin's getting into it!" ZS said, pointing out the Jedi handing out Pokeballs, a small smile on his face.

"It's good to see he's in high spirits again." Shanoa said.

"Hey David, Hagakure, Sectonia! There's still more crates down in the hideout. Team Rocket really stole a LOT of Pokemon." Steven said.

"We know. Have you seen how many crates there are? It's enough to fit a cruise liner!" Sectonia said on the other line.

"Calm down, sheesh! We'll get to them." Al said.

"Well we're almost to where the boss is so…" Hagakure said.

"Hold it…" two voices said stopping the three's advance. "Aw...you twerps again?" Jessie said.

"What can I say? We have a knack for sticking our noses in these kinds of places." David said.

"We worked hard to steal these pokemon! And you twerps aren't going to spoil our plans!" James said.

"I'd better step back for this one…" Hagakure noted stepping back.

"Go, Arbok!" Jessie called sending out her Cobra pokemon.

"Teach them respect, Weezing!" James said sending out the Poison Gas Pokemon.

"You thought your other matches were bad? We're about to show you how a REAL Dynamic Duo fights!" David said.

"Way ahead of you. Use Power Gem!" Sectonia said.

"Sock'em with Ice Punch!" David said.

Both attacks landed knocking the two poison type pokemon out.

"Wow...they clocked us in under three seconds." James said.

"Yes so…" Jessie said.

"We're blasting off again!" they said running off.

"Shouldn't we, like, go after 'em?" ZS said, walking down into the base.

"Nah. They're not worth it." David said. "Anyway, the boss is just up ahead, so you and Hagakure need to get the last of the crates back up to the surface."

"Way ahead of you! But, are you sure you'll be okay fighting the boss?" Hagakure asked.

"Yeah. We got this." David said.

They opened the doors to see a young man with blue hair but sitting behind him was a familiar man in suit.

"Giovanni…" Rarity said.

"Ah, welcome. So you people are the ones responsible to disrupting this enterprise." Giovanni said.

"You better believe it." David said.

"Sir, you shouldn't bother with these people. Let me handle this." the man said.

"Very well Archer. Deal with them." Giovanni said.

"Actually, why don't we make things interesting and turn it into a tag-team battle?" David asked.

"I don't see the harm. Allow me to introduce myself. This is Team Rocket, an enterprise that I built up. I am its leader...Giovanni." Giovanni said.

"A pleasure. Now then, shall we begin?" Sectonia asked.

"There is no reason to hold back. Come, Persian!" Giovanni said sending out a large cat with a gem in its forehead.

"Go, Weezing!" Archer said.

"Let's do this. Froslass, use Ice Shard!" David said.

"Go for an Air Slash!" Sectonia said.

"Persian, use Fake Out." Giovanni said as Persian ran up to Vespiquen before startling it and stopping the attack while the Ice Shard hit Weezing dead on.

"Always hated when they do that." Sectonia said.

"Don't worry. It usually doesn't work a second time." David said.

"Weezing, return. Come, Golbat!" Archer said sending out a large bat.

"Ngh… Let's switch targets." David said.

"You've got it. Use Power Gem!" Sectonia said.

"Use Draining Kiss!" David said.

Froslass attacked Persian and Drained its health while Vespiquen hit Golbat Dead center.

"Such power." Giovanni said as the two returned their pokemon.

"I'm out, sir." Archer said.

"Don't worry...I can handle this. Come, Rhyhorn!" Giovanni said sending out a rhino like Pokemon.

"A Rhyhorn. A Rock and Ground type. One of its Rock Throws can easily take us out. We'll need to be clever here." Sectonia said.

"Clever is my specialty. I've got an idea." David said.

"Well, I hope it works. Use Attack Order!" Sectonia said.

"Follow it up with Ice Punch!" David said.

"Rhyhorn, charge and use Drill Run." Giovanni said as Rhyhorn started running before going into a spin.

"Here it comes, Sectonia. Get ready!" David said.

"Ready… Now!" Sectonia said as the Attack Order forms a sword as Vespiquen charges at Rhyhorn.

Both Ice Punch and Attack Order collided with Drill Run as smoke erupted from the collision. It was unclear which side got the better of the other. All three's pokemon lied on the ground having fainted through the collision.

"Well...seems there is no winner. Most unfortunate." Giovanni said. "As such, it's time I left."

"We have no objections. Our work here is already finished." David said.

"Smart boy." Giovanni said stepping into the dark as he vanished.

"Giovanni...the leader of Team Rocket. He's definitely strong if he can force a tie between him, David and Sectonia." Rarity said.

"Uh...anyone else wondering where he went?" ZS asked. "He just stepped into the shadows and…"

"Will you stop questioning everything? It's...a thing." David said.

"Okay." ZS said.

"Besides, he's probably thinking about his next move even as we speak. For now...we gather the others and move on out. Fuchsia City still awaits us." Rarity said. "But you should probably change into your normal outfits first. All of those battles left you two a mess."

David saw the dust that was on himself and Sectonia. "I can see that." he said as they all shared a laugh before they left the hideout.


	10. The Ninja Master, Koga!

"Giovanni...that name sounds familiar for some reason." Simon said.

"He's the leader of Team Rocket. He's an old enemy of ours." Dan said.

"Besides that. I just can't...think of it." Simon said.

"Doesn't really matter...cause we've just arrived." Dan said as they arrived in Fuchsia City.

"Wow, this place is so Japanese!" Gemini marveled.

"It also serves as a refuge for rare Pokemon to roam about." Dan said. "There's a few parks here where you can catch them."

"I think I can get used to a city like this." Aya said.

"Me too… It's so nostalgic." David said.

"Either way...we're off to the Gym." Dan said as they entered the gym, the gym interior being like an old shrine. After stepping inside, a man dressed in a full body uniform jumped down from the ceiling.

"Wow! A Ninja!" Luffy, Natsu and several of the other guys said.

"Just like Phantom. Why are you guys so hyped about him and not Phantom?" Simon asked.

"Because Phantom is a Robot. Besides, all boys at some point love ninjas." Natsu said.

"...I won't deny it." David said.

"Even though your sister is practically one?" Omnimon asked.

"So...challengers have entered this place. I welcome you. I am Koga...the poison master of this gym." he said.

"(So he's a Poison Type expert.)" Mark thought. "(Very fitting.)"

"I sense...two challengers. One who enjoys disguises and the other who has a foot in the darkness." Koga said. "It is you two." he said looking at Tsumugi and Simon.

"How did…" Simon said in shock.

"See? Ninja's are awesome. They've gotta be the best people to fight." Pit said.

"Enough about ninjas!" Ace said.

"Ace, calm down!" Frisk said.

"Now then...I will ask both of you to approach so we may begin the battle." Koga said.

"Both of them?" Hope asked.

"Silence!" Koga said.

"Yes sir." Hope said.

"Now...send out your Pokemon...now." Koga said.

"R-right. Let's go, Sandslash!" Tsumugi said sending Sandslash out.

"You're up Spike!" Simon said bringing out Spike as well.

"Come! Weezing! Muk!" Koga said as out came a Weezing and a large pile of sludge.

"Let the dance of the shadows begin then." Simon said.

"Muk, Toxic!" Koga said as pools of poison appeared under Sandslash and Spike before poisoning both of them.

"They've been poisoned. We need to finish battle quickly before their stamina reaches critical." Simon said. "Spike, go with Bonemerang!" He called as Spike threw his bone like a boomerang as it hit Weezing.

"Sandslash, use Dig!" Tsumugi said as Sandslash went underground.

"Ah…a tunneling approach...I have foreseen this. Weezing...I apologize but...it is time we say...sayonara." Koga said. "Self Destruct!"

"He's using Self Destruct, watch out!" Starlight said but it was too late as Weezing exploded, taking out itself and Muk as well as Cubone and Sandslash.

"Why would Pokemon have a move like that?" Simon said sadly.

"A ninja must always be ready to give their lives if they are ever caught by the enemy." Koga said.

"(Ready to give their lives… Hmm…)" Tsumugi thought as she sent out Butterfree.

"You did your best Cubone. Let's go Absol!" Simon said as he sent out Absol.

"..." Phantom stayed silent as he thought about what Koga said.

"Now...we will proceed to a true battle! Come! Golbat! Venomoth!" Koga said sending out Golbat and a large purple moth.

"Absol, Future Sight!" Simon called as Absol's eyes shined before fading away.

"Butterfree, use Supersonic!" Tsumugi said.

"Golbat, avoid the attacks with Fly. Venomoth, counter that noise with Bug Buzz." Koga said as Golbat flew up high as Venomoth started to emit a loud noise.

"Gotcha… Now, use Confusion!" Tsumugi said.

"3...2...1!" Simon counted as an invisible force knocked down Golbat.

That's when Confusion hit the both of them as both Golbat and Venomoth were hit.

"Awesome, now they are both Confused!" Rainbow said.

"Not quite." Koga said as Golbat had fainted but Venomoth still flew.

"Quite the tough one. How did it…." Tsumugi said.

"Venomoth's ability, Shield Dust. Damaging attacks on it will not carry additional effects." Koga said.

"I see." Tsumugi said. "(What he said earlier… About risking one's life. Ever since I've got my Hero License, I've been wondering what that meant. Does a cosplaycat… No, a former mastermind, really have what it takes to be a hero like them? I'm hoping that this journey will help me find out. So for now, I'll have to go for broke!)" she thought. "Butterfree, wrap this up with Psybeam!"

Butterfree fired her psychic type attack, which hit Venomoth dead center.

"Nice hit!" Kendo said.

"Well...it is my loss." Koga said as Venomoth fell. "Approach!"

Simon and Tsumugi did so as Koga bowed.

"You both fought well. As such...I honor you both...with the Soul Badge." Koga said.

"Thank you so much." Tsumugi said with a bow.

"Thank you." Simon said bowing as well.

Exiting the Gym, the group then stretched.

"Well, that was quite the ride. But before we head to Saffron City, I wanna investigate something. Didn't Bill say there were a bunch of Meltan sightings here?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, he did!" Eddy said. "Alright, listen up! I've got a plan, but I need someone who can act like a magnet!"

"You idiot. The Meltan are made of liquid metal. A magnet isn't going to work." Mari said.

"You're forgetting their heads! They're made of metal too, ya know!" Eddy said.

"They would lose their bodies." Mari deadpanned.

"There has to be a better way to safely catch Meltan so we can see Melmetal in person." Hope said.

"That's why you're concerned about this?" Mari asked. "I just came to study multiple Meltan."

"Maybe Meltan himself can help." Mark pointed out. "Some Pokemon can detect other members of their species, right? Maybe Meltan is one of them."

"Or...we could just see them in there." Jexi said as they saw multiple Meltan inside of a house.

"Hmm… How peculiar." Omnimon said.

"Would you look at that Meltan, most of your friends are here!" Mari said as Meltan popped out from her hair and saw all of the other Meltan.

Several Meltan were enjoying some screws and bolts while one broke a fork apart as it was melting into its body.

"I believe we should stop that. That's private property they're eating." Double D said.

"It's fine. Meltan tend to melt metal so they can absorb it into their bodies." Mari said.

"Suddenly worried about these guys coming after you." David said to the Royal Knights, particularly Gallantmon, UlforceVeedramon, Kentaurosmon and Craniamon.

"I dont think thats gonna be an issue. Look." Hope said seeing the Meltan inside playing around with the things inside the house.

"They're just curious." Sci-Twi said.

"As are we of them. This is a truly fascinating Pokemon." Cyrille mentioned.

"So amazing...how many do you think there are in there?" Mari asked.

"I count at least 400. Maybe more." Lacy said.

"Wait...what's happening now?" Lucy asked as a large number of the Meltan started to compound into one another before becoming a large metallic creature.

"Melmetal...just like Bill said." Hope said.

"So that's it. The evolution is triggered when a large number of Meltan gather." Robin said.

"Mari, I think this is huge for you. Figuratively and Literally." Ochako noted.

"Umm…" Mari said as Meltan looked at Melmetal.

"Mari." Mark said. "I can tell you're nervous about this. Why don't you let Meltan decide?"

"No!" Mari said as she held onto Meltan.

"I can tell you're a bit nervous and scared. You don't want to have Meltan merge with Melmetal, right?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Mari said.

"We understand, but think of it this way. Sometimes, even Perfect Links evolve. Even if Meltan merges with Melmetal, I believe that Melmetal in a sense will still be your Perfect Link with Meltan being a part of it." Hope said.

"Hope, enough!" Jexi said. "Evolution...is not the answer to everything."

"But he's right in a way." David said. "Mari, I understand that this is a little too much to take in, but… The thing about Perfect Links is that we understand each other. If he wants to evolve, it's because he cares deeply about you and wants to get stronger so he can fight by your side. So, Mari. Whether you want it to happen or not, it's something you both need to decide together."

Mari looked at Meltan as he looked up at her. "Oh Mercury…"

"You named it Mercury?" Sci-Twi asked. "Like the element?"

"Yes." Mari said. "Are you sure, Mercury?" She asked.

Meltan looked back at the Melmetal inside the house before it went and hugged onto Mari.

"Huh?" Mari asked. "Are you saying...you want to stay this way?"

"I think it loves you too much to go changing on you." Jexi said.

"Hmm… Looks like Meltan's not ready to evolve yet." David said. "I won't complain, though. It was his decision, after all."

"Yeah, and besides, I think Mercury will grow stronger all on his own even without evolution." Mari said as she hugged Mercury against her cheek.

"Aw, that's so cute…" Hagakure swooned.

"You said it." Emo said. "So, uh...what do we do about the big guy?" he asked, pointing at Melmetal.

"Should we capture it?" Simon asked.

"OH, OH!" Alkaline shouted. "Can I try?"

"You're not even a Trainer." David said.

"I… I'll do it." Tsumugi said. "There's...just something I've been thinking about ever since my match with Koga."

"What's that, Tsumugi?" Himiko asked.

"During my match, he said something about being willing to risk one's life. Ever since I got my Hero License, I've been wondering about what that means, and if someone like me really deserves to be a hero." Tsumugi said.

"Wow… that's deep." Toma said.

"Well...if you feel like you need it...by all means be our guest." Rainbow said.

"Thanks." Tsumugi said as she approached Melmetal. She then tossed a Pokeball at it. It went inside as it rocked a bit before it clicked.

"Got him." Tsumugi said.

"I think you made the right choice, Tsumugi. The poor guy doesn't deserve to be all alone." David said.

"Or guys, as the case may be." Emo said. "Cause, you know, they combined."

"Well...whatever the case, we've accomplished all we need here. So...off to Saffron City." Dan said.


	11. Adventures in Saffron

"Whew… Saffron City. We finally made it." Toma breathed.

"So, what does this place have to offer?" Emo asked.

"For starters, it's one of the biggest cities in Kanto. Not to mention all its impressive attractions here." Hope said.

"Quick question though… is the city supposed to be crawling with Team Rocket Grunts?" Christy asked seeing them all over the city.

"Uh oh." Ed said.

"What's going on here?" Ace asked.

"Haven't you heard? Team Rocket's come and taken over the Silph Company." a citizen said.

"Silph Co. is responsible for the production of...uh…" Hope said.

"Maybe you should stop trying to explain things you don't know. It's a company that creates tools and home appliances. They also run the Pokemarts all over Kanto and Johto. They're the ones who made things such as the Silph Scope and the Master Ball." Dan said.

"The Master Ball?" Double D said.

"It's said to be the ultimate Pokeball, capable of a guaranteed capture." David said.

"In simple terms...it can capture any pokemon without fail." Aria said.

"So Team Rocket wants that ball for themselves… we can't let them take it." Simon said.

"So I guess this means we're paying Silph Co. a visit." Fuyuhiko said.

Soon, the group found themselves in front of the Silph Co. building.

"Alright, we need to be stealthy about this." Mark said. "So, I think I have a plan. Emo will use his Wind Veil spell to render some of us invisible, we go in, find and get the Master Ball, then find the leader and take them down."

"I think it would be better send a small team in. Even with the spell active, a large group like ours could cause problems." Simon said.

"Not me and Sectonia. We did the infiltration bit last time." David said.

"Not a problem, David!" CP said. "It's Captain Parkour's time to take the lead! Who here would like to give their Pokemon some exercise?"

"I can handle going in." Tsumugi said dressed in a Team Rocket Uniform.

"When did she have the time to change?" Magnamon asked.

"Ultimate Cosplayer, remember?" Gallantmon asked.

"I think I'd better go too. Things might get dicey." Starlight said.

"I'll go as well." Simon said.

"Alright, that makes 4 people going in. It'll be easy for them to sneak in." Hope said.

"Precisely." Double D nodded. "Now then, Emo, if you would do the honors?"

"Sure thing. WINDY VEIL!" Emo called out as wind surrounded three of the four, rendering them invisible.

"Wish us luck, fellow heroes!" CP called out as the others saw the door open, signaling the party was heading in.

"I hope they'll be okay with Captain Parkour leading them. But I shouldn't worry too much, you trust him, right Mark?" Princess Twilight asked.

"Hey, he may be a little...odd, but he's got a heroic will that could rival All Might." Mark said. "Plus, he did help bring Anakin back to his senses during Go-Go's vacation."

"Plus with Tsumugi going in disguised as a grunt, it should take some suspicion off her since they'll be all together." David said.

Meanwhile, inside the building…

" _Where do you think the leader is?"_ Simon whispered.

" _He's likely on the top floor with the president."_ Tsumugi whispered.

" _Hopefully this spell will last long enough to get the three of us to the top without being seen."_ Starlight added.

" _Fear not. Emo is skilled enough that this spell will last for a half-hour, unless he's knocked out."_ CP replied.

As they headed up each floor, they were soon confronted by a familiar figure. "Hold it." they said as they saw Archer approach. "What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be keeping watch on the scientists like some of the other grunts."

" _Keep him talking, I shall sneak behind him and knock him out."_ CP said quietly.

" _Use this."_ Simon whispered handing him a frying pan.

"Forgive me, sir. I was just keeping a lookout in case any interlopers wandered in." Tsumugi said.

"I didn't assign anyone to…Wait...how come I've never seen you before?" Archer said looking her over.

"I'm… I'm new here. Just joined today." Tsumugi said.

"I wasn't made aware of…" Archer started before CP approached. "Recruit...excuse me for a moment...cause we have a rat!" he said grabbing CP's arm.

"GAH! Punch!" CP yelled, nailing Archer in the face. "Don't grab people, it's very rude."

"So...you decided to go the invisible route." Archer said taking out a Silph Scope and putting it on. "This thing sees more than ghosts. Three of you. Wait...I know you two. Your friends infiltrated our operation in Celadon."

"(We're busted. No use hiding it now.)" Tsumugi thought.

"Yeah that's right. We hid behind this grunt and now...we're gonna free the company!" Starlight said. "Tsareena!" she shouted.

"Electrode." Archer said.

"Tsareena, use Trop Kick!" Starlight said as Tsareena kicked Electrode into Archer knocking them both out. "No use hiding now. They'll know we're here now."

"Which means we need to hurry to the top floor." Tsumugi said.

"Quick! To the nearest staircase!" CP yelled, running away to the stairs.

The four soon made it to the top floor and entered the President's office and saw Giovanni talking to him.

"Giovanni!" Simon said.

"And you are?" Giovanni asked.

"We are the ones who will take you down!" CP declared. "Simon, Tsumugi, prepare for battle!"

"Hmm. Those two...are not worth my strength." Giovanni said. "Just to prove it...come. Nidoqueen." he said sending out a Nidoqueen.

"A Nidoqueen, the same as Ramona…. This should be tough… be careful you two!" Starlight called.

"Alright, let's go Splasher!" Simon called as he sent out Splasher, who was now fully evolved into Blastoise.

"This...will end quickly." Giovanni said as Nidoqueen grabbed Splasher and tossed it into the roof. "Now use Crunch." he said as it jumped after and bit into Splasher making it cry in pain.

"Splasher!" Simon called out before he glared at Giovanni as his left eye glowed.

Nidoqueen grabbed Splasher as he fell and tossed it to the ground. "Body Slam." Giovanni said as Nidoqueen jumped and landed right on Splasher.

"I… I have to do something… Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Tsumugi said as she sent out Butterfree.

"Persian, come and slash it." Giovanni said as Persian pounced on Butterfree and pinned it to the ground. "Has it become apparent yet? The difference between our skills?"

"Tch…" Simon grunted.

"Let us face facts...you both cannot win this fight." Giovanni said.

"(As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. If David and Sectonia couldn't beat him, what chance do we have?)" Tsumugi thought.

"Now because of you fools, our takeover is likely already being noticed by the international police. So I'll be taking my leave." Giovanni said as a helicopter waited outside the window for him.

"Just get the hell out of our sight before something worse happens." Simon said.

"You have fire in your eyes. A shame it's in someone so weak." Giovanni said as he took his leave.

Starlight saw Simon's Left eye glow. "Don't let him get to you Simon."

"Don't let your anger get to you now, young Neptune." CP said. "Save it for when we face him again."

"Alright. People like that...make me sick. But at least we managed to drive Team Rocket out." Simon said as his left eye stopped glowing.

"Hold on!" a scientist said. "Before you leave, I would like to give you all something. This Lapras was in our lab for quite some time. It's a very clever Pokemon and a strong swimmer. I believe one of you should have Lapras."

"You can have her, Tsumugi." Simon said.

"Thanks, Simon. I appreciate it." Tsumugi said.

"(What's going on with Tsumugi? She's been like this ever since Fuchsia City.)" Starlight thought.

"Also, as thanks for driving Team Rocket out…" the president said handing a ball with an M on it. "It's yours. The Very First Master Ball we've ever developed."

"Wow! Thank you so much." Simon said as he took it. "This may come in handy in the future."

"Hold it." another scientist said. "There is still one more matter to deal with." he said as a strange looking pokemon floated behind him with a polygon like design.

"Whoa! That Pokemon looks like it came out of a videogame!" CP said.

"Wait...I have notes on this. Ah. Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon! A Normal Type! The only Pokémon that people anticipate can fly into space. None has managed the feat yet, however." Starlight read.

"Weren't there other Pokemon that can do that?" CP asked.

"When Team Rocket invaded, I was afraid of what experiments were going to befall it. See...this is a manmade pokemon. We created it." the scientist said. "As such, we would like you trainers to take it with you."

"A cyber Pokemon...perhaps one of those Lyoko children would be glad to train it." CP offered.

"Most likely Jeremie. He'd have a ball with this one." Starlight said.

"Figuratively and literally." Tsumugi said.

"Good one." Simon said.

After securing Porygon in their party and giving it to Jeremie, the group then went to the Saffron Gym. The interior being designed like a sparkling city with floating objects in the air as a girl waited at the end. "Welcome. I am Sabrina...the gym leader here." she said.

"You are a Psychic, aren't you?" Litty asked.

"Yes, I've had psychic powers since the day I was born." Sabrina said.

"Well then, I guess it's obvious what type you specialize in." Mark said.

"Psychic types. This should be interesting." Peko said.

"You both...approach." Sabrina said.

"R-right." Tsumugi said.

"Yes." Simon said.

"Lets begin. Come, Mr. Mime, Slowbro!" Sabrina said sending them out.

"Ready when you are, Tsumugi. Let's go, Absol!" Simon called as he sent Absol out.

"Go, Weepinbell!" Tsumugi said sending it out.

"Let us begin. Mr. Mime, use Double Slap on Weepinbell and Slowbro, use Yawn on Absol." Sabrina said.

"That won't work. Go, Razor Leaf!" Tsumugi called.

"Night Slash, Absol!" Simon added.

Both attacks hit dead on as both pokemon were taken out.

"Impressive." Sabrina said recalling them. "Come, Jynx! Alakazam!" Sabrina said switching out.

"That Pokemon…" Litty muttered as she looked at Alakazam.

"Litty?" Gemini asked.

"She's probably curious. So I will help. Bzzt! Alakazam, the PSI Pokemon and the evolved form of Kadabra! A Psychic Type! A Pokémon that can memorize anything. It never forgets what it learns—that's why this Pokémon is smart." Rotomdex said.

"I see. And for some reason...I somehow feel a connection with it." Litty said.

"If you're thinking about it being your Perfect Link I can see that. But that one is Sabrina's and I don't think she's willing to trade it." Indigo piped in. "There's probably gonna be more opportunities to get one down the line, trust me Litty."

"Weepinbell, use Stun Spore!" Tsumugi said.

"Alakazam, use Psychic." Sabrina said as Alakazam stopped the spores in midair. "Now use it on Weepinbell." she said as Alakazam lifted Weepinbell into the air before sending it flying.

"Ugh… That was a bad move." Tsumugi said returning it.

"Now Jynx, use Lovely Kiss on Absol." Sabrina said as Jynx sent a kiss flying towards Absol.

"Sucker Punch!" Simon called.

Absol countered Jynx's move and dealt a powerful counter hit to Jynx in return, taking it down.

"One down, one to go. You've got this Tsumugi!" ZS said.

"Does she really?" Sabrina asked. "I can tell doubts are clouding your mind. My psychic abilities can sense your thoughts. Your last gym battle gave you thoughts about your past life."

"Past life?" Alkaline said. "What's she talking about?"

"Before she was revived, Tsumugi was the mastermind behind Danganronpa season 53. She worked for James Flux to make a TV show that made him millions. After we beat her and James at their own game and shut Danganronpa down, she was revived without any memory of her masterminding days. Though, it still is creeping up on her from time to time." Hope said. "I think what Sabrina is sensing is that in Tsumugi's battle with Koga, she had those thoughts brought up again. That's why she's not acting the way she normally is."

"I see turmoil in your mind… yes. You believe someone who was rid of their sinful past has what it takes to be a hero, yet you doubt yourself. That is what caused you to make Weepinbell lose. Your thoughts are clouding your judgement." Sabrina said.

"I…" Tsumugi said as tears formed in her eyes.

"So doubt turns into fear and sadness… as I thought." Sabrina said. "There's no reason to continue this battle. I dislike fighting, so you are welcome to surrender if you wish."

"Damn, at this rate Tsumugi's gonna throw the battle…" Hope said. "David, say something to her! She has changed, she just needs to be reminded that she's not James's puppet anymore!"

"Tsumugi… I understand your doubts, but...this isn't where it ends." David said.

"Huh?" Tsumugi asked.

"Think back on it. I mean, yes. You were James' lapdog for a while, but think back on all of those times you had. Even with Shuichi and the others. Even after everything, they still believe in your abilities, and that you can turn your whole life around. I mean, come on! You wouldn't have gotten your Hero License if that wasn't the case, right?" David asked.

"And remember the Training Camp, we all bonded over the course of it and became friends!" Leviathan added.

"(Everyone…)" Tsumugi thought. "(That's right. All of the bonds I made, all of those times we spent together… They wouldn't have happened if I wasn't committed to it. And not only that, but a mastermind becoming a hero...that's been proven time and time again. So, now… I can't let them down. I have to win this battle now! To prove that the old Tsumugi died at Danganronpa, and that it's time for the new Tsumugi to rise!)" she thought as she sent out Butterfree.

(Cue- Jaden's Theme- Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

"HECK YEAH!" Eddy said, pumping his fists into the air. "Kick her butt, Tsumugi!"

"So you don't wish to surrender then? Very well, i will show you the mistake you've dearly made! Alakazam, use Psystrike!" Sabrina said as Alakazam fired a powerful Psychic attack.

"Match it with Psybeam!" Tsumugi said.

Both Psychic type attacks collided as they struggled to overpower one another. In the end, it resulted in an explosion which battered both sides.

"Not done yet. Use Supersonic!" Tsumugi said.

Butterfree screeched at a high pitch, causing Alakazam to become disoriented and damaged.

"Alakazam is confused, this is Tsumugi's best chance!" Pearl noticed.

"Now, Butterfree, finish this up with Bug Buzz!" Tsumugi said.

Butterfree let loose a loud buzzing sound as it impacted Alakazam and sent it flying, defeating it.

"K.O.!" ZS shouted. "Tsumugi and Simon take the win!"

"Who would've predicted that I would be bested today? You two proved that you are amazing trainers." Sabrina said. "Approach." she said. "For your victory today...I award the two of you...with the Marsh Badge."

"Thank you so much." Tsumugi said.

"Well...they're two badges away from the Pokemon League. So where to next?" Hope asked.

"Cinnabar Island. We can get there by taking a boat." Dan said.

"A boat?" Moltar said nervously. "Like, over the ocean?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of water like Raine." Marta said.

"I'M MADE OF MAGMA!" Moltar shouted.

"Whoa, Moltar! Calm down, you don't wanna erupt and melt the place!" Toma intervene.

"...Sorry." Moltar said. "I'm not scared of all water, just oceans. I'll just...stay inside the boat until we get to Cinnabar."

"Before we go though, there is one place I still wanna check out." Toma said.

What Toma was referring to was the Karate Master's Dojo next door.

"Oh I remember this place. If you beat all the guys inside, the master offers you a choice of two Fighting type Pokemon." Dan said.

"Sounds interesting. This seems like a good place for some Perfect Link Tournament Training." Jiro advised.

"Hmm…" CP hummed. "I have a question. Does one need to be a Pokemon Trainer to have a Perfect Link?"

"Not necessarily." Kaede said.

"Take me and Mercury for example, he's my Perfect Link and I'm not even a Pokemon Trainer." Mari said.

"They're right. You don't have to be a trainer to obtain one." Jexi said.

"In that case, if we beat all the guys in there, then we might possibly have a Perfect Link in the making from either one of those fighting types." Kendo deduced.

"What're we waiting for? Let's head inside!" Toma said as the group went in and were immediately cornered by the building's occupants.

"You are trespassing in our dojo! Leave now, if you don't wish to battle us!" one of the martial artists proclaimed.

"Sorry, but we came in here because we're curious about the Fighting types here. Also, we need some training." Rainbow said.

"Then you have made your choice. Prepare to battle!" another said.

"Alright, so we each get one!" Rainbow said.

"Uh...no." Toma said as he had already been seen defeating all of the disciples inside.

"...That guy is what I call "OP"." ZS said as his mouth hung open in shock.

"And you don't think I'm 'OP'?" David asked in quotes.

"Not really OP this time. These guys really aren't that great when it comes to their profession." Toma said.

"Please no more. Just take one of my pokemon. Either Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan." the master said.

"So we have a choice of two fighting types, the Kicking specialist Hitmonlee, or the Boxing specialist Hitmonchan. Tough choice." Hope said.

"I would like...Hitmonlee!" a voice said as CP walked to the front. "I shall represent Team Go-Go in the Perfect Link Tournament!"

"You know, it wouldn't be fair to leave Hitmonchan out of it." Kendo said. "I'm going to enter too. With Hitmonchan."

"Kendo, you too?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"So in the end, both get picked. And you can see the resemblances in styles already." Rias noted.

"Plus this will make things much more interesting when the actual tournament rolls around." Dan said.

"I see… then please feel free to take them both. I wish you two the best of luck!" the Karate master bowed as Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan went to their respective new partners.

"Let's work hard to win the tournament together, Hitmonchan." Kendo said gripping a fists.

"Hitmonchan!" Hitmonchan nodded as the two bumped fists.

"Hitmonlee, I welcome you as my equal." CP said. "Together, we shall show that we are worthy to stand alongside legends!"

"Hitmonlee." Hitmonlee said as he nodded stoically.

"Well...since we've pretty much done everything we can in Saffron...we're off to the high seas to Cinnabar." Dan said.


	12. The Quiz Crazed Fire Master, Blaine!

On the way to Cinnabar Island, Tsumugi was looking out into the ocean view.

"It's quite peaceful, isn't it?" Omnimon asked.

"It sure is. Also...I wanted to apologize for my moment of weakness back at Saffron City." Tsumugi said.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. We all need a pick-me-up every once in a while." UlforceVeedramon said.

"He's right. I mean, take it from us." Gallantmon said. "We are all sworn to King Drasil, and yet, our individualities tend to drive each other nuts sometimes."

"Some of which led to our not-so-bright moments." Omnimon said. "Sometimes, we even end up fighting or even killing each other."

"What these knuckleheads are trying to say is that you shouldn't let that kind of stuff bother you." Kentaurosmon said.

"Yeah, and on this journey, we're partners, till the end. As long as we support and help each other, nothing can stop us." Simon said. "And all of our friends and teammates are right here with us."

"But...it's not gonna be like that when we reach the Pokemon League. You realize once we pass the Elite Four, we'll have to face each other for the title of Champion." Tsumugi said.

"I know, and when it comes to that...don't hold back." Simon smirked as his left eye glowed a bit.

"LAND HO!" Ed yelled as he popped up between them. "We have found Cinnabar!"

"Cinnabar Island." Dan said as they docked. "Let's get going to a fire looking…"

"...TV Show?" Nami asked as they entered the gym to see an audience with tv cameras and a stage.

"Welcome...to the Cinnabar Gym...Quiz Show!" A voice echoed. "Here is how the game works. I will ask five questions and if the challenger or challengers get them all right...you get to fight me, Blaine!"

"Well...we may as well play along." Tsumugi said.

"Yup." Simon said. "Though I may have to leave Splasher out of this fight after what happened at Silph. He's still recovering."

"Right. Okay, Blaine. Start your game." Tsumugi said.

"Very good! Okay, question 1: What is the name of the Spitfire Pokemon?" Blaine said.

"If I remember right...Magmar." Tsumugi said.

"Correct! Question 2: How many gym badges certified by the Pokemon League are there?" Blaine asked.

"Eight." Simon said.

"Correct! Question 3: A steel type move against a fire type will be…" Blaine said.

"Not very effective." Tsumugi said.

"Correct! Question 4: True or False. TM 28 contains the move Tombstony." Blaine said.

"Trick Question...there is no move called Tombstony." Simon said.

"Correct! Final Question...who is it you are about to face?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine!" Simon and Tsumugi called at the same time.

"Correct! 5 out of 5!" Blaine said stepping out in a white lab coat and flaming tie. "Now that that's done...we can start the battle!"

"Good luck, guys!" Scarlet said as the others moved out of the way.

"Do your best out there, Spike!" Simon called as he sent out Spike the Marowak.

"Go for it, Sandslash!" Tsumugi called sending Sandslash out.

"Now let's begin! Come, Magmar! Rapidash!" Blaine said sending out his two fire type pokemon. "Quite the type disadvantage here...so better to disable before I beat them. Magmar, use Confuse Ray on Spike and Rapidash use Fury Attack on Sandslash!"

"Sandslash, counter it with Drill Run!" Tsumugi called.

"And Spike, follow it up with Bonemerang!" Simon added.

Both attacks hit dead on against Blaine's pokemon taking both out at once. "Return! Well...seems we have strong battlers too! Now, come...Ninetales! And Arcanine!" he said sending out his last two fire pokemon.

"(Those two… They're the evolved forms of my Vulpix and Growlithe. I'll need to remember to get some Fire Stones later, but for now…)" Tsumugi thought. "Use Poison Sting!"

"Ninetales...burn it away with Fire Blast!" Blaine said as Ninetales fired as its flames burned away the Poison Sting.

"It burned the poison away!" Double D exclaimed. "What kind of flames is the Ninetales producing?"

"Well I do have some data on Ninetales. Bzzt! Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Vulpix! A Fire Type! According to an enduring legend, nine noble saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon." Rotomdex said.

"What, did those saints use flamethrowers?" Eddy asked. "That really didn't answer Sockhead's question."

"I do have older data. Said to live for a thousand years, this Pokémon uses its supernatural abilities to manipulate fire. It can burn its prey to a crisp as it pleases." Rotomdex said

"Gasp! It uses ghost fire!" Ed said.

"Looks like I'll need to be careful now. Return, Sandslash. Let's go, Lapras!" Tsumugi called sending Lapras out.

"Ninetales, use Quick Attack on Lapras. And while I'm at it, Arcanine, attack Spike with Crunch!" Blaine said as both Pokemon charged at their opponents.

"I was hoping you'd do that. Lapras, use Waterfall!" Tsumugi called.

"Gah!" Blaine said as Waterfall hit Ninetales hard, taking it out.

"Spike, dodge and go with Earthquake!" Simon called, as Spike jumped into the air and slammed his bone club into the ground, causing the area around Arcanine to shake.

"My word. How impressive." Blaine said as Arcanine fell. "Well done! Very well done. We have today's quiz and gym winners!" Blaine said as the audience applauded.

"It was a very good match, Mr. Blaine." Simon said.

"As proof of your victories here today...I present you two...with the Volcano Badge!" Blaine said.

"Thank you." Tsumugi said.

"Well….now all that remains is one last gym badge and you two can challenge the league." Dan said.

"Well, then let's go and find the gym then!" Mark said.

"Hey, you hear. The Gym leader of Viridian City recently came back." one kid said.

"No way. I hear he's powerful." the other said.

"Viridian City...right back to where we started our journey." Simon said.

"All right, I don't know about you all, but I'm not exactly keen to walking all the way back." Emo said. "All in favor of me teleporting Simon and Tsumugi straight to Viridian?"

"Wait, you can teleport? That would have been something to know way back in Pewter City." Dan said.

"..." Emo stood in silence before facepalming. "I'm such an idiot."

"Though we don't really need a teleport. We can just take a boat back to Pallet Town and head north. Really isn't that far." Starlight said.

"Good idea, boat it is then." Maya said.

"Okay!" Mark said. "Viridian City, here we come!"


	13. Giovanni's Last Bout

It only took the group about a full day before returning to the mainland where they headed north till reaching Viridian City.

"We're here. Last leg of the journey." Dan said.

"I'll admit...I'm a bit scared. But we've already come this far, so there's no way we're turning back right?" Simon said.

"You'd better not!" Eddy yelled from the back of the crowd. "We've come too far just to see ya chicken out!"

"I wasn't even chickening out, dammit!" Simon yelled back. "*Sigh* Ready for this, Tsumugi?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Tsumugi said.

"Let's go then." Simon said as the pair entered the gym. They saw it was a standard arena with no add ons.

"Huh...simple." Tsumugi said as a door opened.

"Ah...challengers...welcome." a familiar voice said as both saw it was Giovanni.

"I figured it would be you." Tsumugi said.

"Giovanni…" Simon said.

"Ah...you two. Somehow I knew our paths would eventually cross here." Giovanni said.

"I'm surprised that someone like you can even be a Gym Leader. But, it's not my place to question such things. All I'll say is that things will be going a lot different this time." Tsumugi said.

"If you feel so confident...let's not waste anymore time then. Dugtrio! Nidoqueen!" Giovanni said sending out his pokemon.

"We won't lose this time. Let's go, Bulba!" Simon called.

"You're up first, Butterfree!" Tsumugi said as she sent Butterfree out.

"A Grass type and a bug type. Interesting choices. Dugtrio, use Slash on Butterfree. Nidoqueen, use Super Fang on Bulba." Giovanni said as Dugtrio went underground and started moving as Nidoqueen went right at Bulba with its mouth wide open.

"Bulba, counter with Solar Beam!" Simon called.

"Butterfree, Mega Drain!" Tsumugi said.

Light gathered around Bulba's flower before he opened his mouth and a launched a beam of light towards Nidoqueen.

Butterfree then drained energy from Dugtrio before it could strike, defeating it.

"Return. And Nidoqueen still stands. Now...we'll make things fun. Come, Nidoking!" Giovanni said sending out a Nidoking.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen. That's quite the combo." Tsumugi said. "But one that can still be beaten. Butterfree, use Psybeam!"

"Fall back, Bulba! Let's shake things up, Spike!" Simon called as he swapped out Bulba with Spike. "Use Bonemerang!" He called as the attack finished off Nidoqueen.

"Nice move...but bad choice." Giovanni said as Nidoking was above Spike as it took the Psybeam head on from Butterfree. "Take them both out with Earthquake!" he said as Nidoking went and struck the ground.

"(Butterfree is safe.)" Tsumugi thought as Nidoking struck the ground as the arena was torn apart as it took down Spike but after the attack, Nidoking breathed out before falling itself.

"Spike...you did good. Well...seems we've got the advantage." Simon said.

"Not quite. My last Pokemon...is Rhydon. A very strong pokemon to say the least." Giovanni said.

"In that case, it's all or nothing, Cheshire!" Simon called sending out Cheshire.

"Tag out, Butterfree. Let's go, Lapras!" Tsumugi said as Lapras was sent out.

"Now...let's finish this! Come...Rhydon!" Giovanni said as Rhydon stood on the field with a strong presence surrounding it as it stared its opponents down.

"Your Pokemon may be strong, but the friendships with our Pokemon are stronger!" Simon said. "Give it everything you've got Cheshire!"

"You too, Lapras! Let's show how far we've come! Use Waterfall!" Tsumugi said.

"Rhydon! Megahorn!" Giovanni said as Rhydon charged.

"Cheshire, time for a Freezy Frost!" Simon called as an icy aura formed around Cheshire. Cheshire charged through the waterfall as both attacks combined to form an icy comet as it collided with Rhydon's horn as both tried to push to overcome the other.

"Vee...VEEEEEEE!" Cheshire cried as he gained the upper hand as his aura glowed brighter and charged through.

"This...power. Is it...their bond?" Giovanni said as the comet overpowered Rhydon and struck it dead on. Rhydon let out a low growl before falling over defeated.

"We did it? WE DID IT!" Simon asked before he yelled as he and Tsumugi jumped and cheered.

"Well...it appears I have lost." Giovanni said. "Well done." he said approaching them. "Not bad for the last gym battle I will have. As such...I present you with the Earth Badge."

"I… I'm not sure if I can accept it." Tsumugi said.

"Neither am I." Simon added.

"You…" he said to a grunt. "Alert the other members. As of right now, Team Rocket is disbanded."

"What?!" the grunt said before falling over in shock.

"There. Now you can accept the badge from someone who is just a gym leader." Giovanni said.

"...Thank you." Simon said.

"That...makes all eight." Dan said. "They can challenge the league."

"Simon vs. Tsumugi? Now this'll be a heck of a show!" Emo said. "Of course, nothing is really on the line except bragging rights, but still...give it your all kids!"

"You two will do great out there. Just give it all you got." Jexi said.

"We will. Don't you worry." Tsumugi said.

"Excuse me for one second." Simon said stepping outside as he tossed his Pokeballs high into the air before it came back down with something inside. "Now I'm ready." he smiled.


	14. Who will become the Champion?

After claiming the last gym badge, both Tsumugi and Simon have gained the final clearance needed to face the Pokemon League together. With their combined team work, the two of them walked down Victory Road and went and battled against the Elite Four, defeating the likes of Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha. And soon, defeated the dragon master Lance and his Dragonite. After that battle...came one last challenge.

"Well done...congratulations. You've defeated the Elite Four but...neither of you are champion yet." Lance said.

"In order to do that, we'll have to…" Simon started.

"Battle each other. Yes. See, there is only one champion spot. You two will proceed to the next room to battle against one another. Whoever emerges as victor will be crowned the new champion of the Kanto Region." Lance said.

"I see. Thank you." Simon said as he and Tsumugi entered the final room and stood on opposite ends of the battlefield. "So...it's come to this then."

"So it seems. You know. This journey really has taught me a lot." Tsumugi said. "I never realized how much my past had really haunted me until I actually set foot here. But that's all changed now. I'm not that Tsumugi anymore. No need to hide behind that mask I set for myself. I'm ready to show everyone who I really am."

"I would have to agree, during this journey, I've forged many friendships with my Pokemon, and most of all, Cheshire and Absol. As long as they're with me, I'm never alone." Simon said.

"Okay boy and girl. Here's how this will go. You will each battle in a single battle format using all six of your pokemon. The battle is decided when all of one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Now...are we ready to begin?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Simon said.

"I'm ready." Tsumugi said.

"Now...begin!" Dan said.

(Cue- Gabriel- Drakengard 3)

"Here goes… First up is Sandslash!" Tsumugi said sending Sandslash out.

"Give it all you got, Splasher!" Simon called sending Splasher out. "Go with Hydro Pump!" He called as Splasher fired two high pressured beams of water from his cannons at Sandslash.

"Use Defense Curl!" Tsumugi said.

"(Seems that only dealt half the damage.)" Simon thought.

"Go right at him with a Drill Run!" Tsumugi said.

"Pour down with Waterfall!" Simon called as Splasher countered. The attack managed to knock Sandslash out.

"Return! Excellent job. Now, you're up Victreebel!" Tsumugi said switching to Victreebel. "Go for a Power Whip!"

"You only got one shot for this, Splasher, use Skull Bash!" Simon called as Splasher bashed his head on to Victreebel.

"Not enough, I'm afraid." Tsumugi said as Victreebel's Power Whip hit.

"You did good, Splasher. Let's heat things up, Pyro!" Simon called out as he brought out his new Pokemon, Pyro the Charizard.

"Hmm… Interesting choice. Not much I can do except...Sludge Bomb!" Tsumugi said.

"Counter with Flare Blitz!" Simon called as Pyro flew towards Victreebel and began spinning before being covered in fire as the flames burned away the poison and defeated Victreebel.

"Return!" Tsumugi said. "(I may have lost Victreebel, but he still took recoil damage. I'll have to stay on my toes with this one.)" she thought. "You're up, Lapras!"

"(This might be a challenge.)" Simon thought.

"First, use Confuse Ray!" Tsumugi said.

"Stay focused, Pyro!" Simon said.

"Now, wash him away with Surf!" Tsumugi said.

"Fly, Pyro!" Simon called as Pyro took to the air.

"(He's going for a dive-bomb. He'll be unable to control his speed coming down…)" Tsumugi thought.

"Use Air Slash!" Simon called as Pyro launched blades of air from his wings onto Lapras.

"Now, Dragon Pulse!" Tsumugi said as Lapras fired a blast of energy at Pyro, hitting him dead-on.

"Take it easy, Pyro, let Nature bloom in full splendor, Bulba!" Simon called sending out Bulba. "Use Solar Beam!"

"It's going to take a while to charge. Hit him now with Ice Beam!" Tsumugi said. The attack was very effective, but Bulba was able to hold on.

"Solar Beam, fire now!" Simon said as Bulba launched the attack as it overwhelmed Lapras.

"Return, Lapras! Excellent job. Now, let's see how you handle Ninetales!" Tsumugi said sending Ninetales out.

"Oh no…" Simon muttered.

"Go, Fire Blast!" Tsumugi said as Ninetales shot a star-shaped flame at Bulba.

"Very good, Bulba. Alright Spike...let's rumble!" Simon called as he sent out Spike. "Use Bonemerang!" He called as Spike threw his Bone at Ninetales as it hit her dead on.

"Hang in there. Use Dark Pulse!" Tsumugi said as Ninetales fired a sphere of dark energy.

"Spike managed to hold on from that, but he won't go down that easy. Use Earthquake!" Simon called as Spike slammed his bone into the ground, causing the area around Ninetales to shake.

"You did well, Ninetales. Return!" Tsumugi said returning Ninetales. "Now… Time for my trump card!" she said as she brought out Butterfree.

"This'll be interesting." Simon said.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Tsumugi said as Butterfree launched a ball of ghostly energy.

"Dodge and counter with Iron Tail!" Simon called as Spike jumped into the as his tail became coated in steel as he came flying down.

"Got you right where I want you. Use Mega Drain!" Tsumugi said.

"Oh no, hang in there, Spike!" Simon said. "Use Double Edge!" He called as Spike launched a sacrificial attack on to Butterfree before fainting himself.

"Seems we're down to just two Pokemon now." Tsumugi said.

"Seems so." Simon said. "It's all or nothing from here on, huh? In that case...Let's rock, baby!"

(Shift- Fly me to the Moon(Infinite Climax)- Bayonetta)

"Alright, here we go...Absol!" Simon called sending out Absol.

"This should be interesting. Use Bug Buzz!" Tsumugi said.

"Razor Wind!" Simon called as Absol launched a raging gust of wind onto Butterfree.

"One last shot. Hyper Beam!" Tsumugi said.

"Protect!" Simon called as Absol defended himself as the attack hit.

The smoke cleared as Absol was seen standing.

"Absol managed to survive that." Mayumi said.

"Yes, but Butterfree is now exposed. Once Hyper Beam is used, it takes a while for her to get her energy back." David said.

"Alright, Absol, wrap it up with Psycho Cut!" Simon called as Absol launched a wave of Psychic energy at Butterfree.

Tsumugi then returned Butterfree. "Butterfree… You've been a key part of my team ever since we've met. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for you. But fear not, I will not let this go to waste! Pikachu, it's up to you!" she said as Pikachu came up in her Belle outfit. "Now, Thunder Punch!"

"You did good Absol. I knew from when we first met in Paris, I felt we would have a bond stronger than steel, thank you for sticking with me all the way." Simon said before looking up to Tsumugi with a determined expression. "Alright, this is it...hold nothing back, and give it everything you got...CHESHIRE!" He called bringing Cheshire out. "It's time for the climax."

"It's come to this… Cheshire vs Pikachu." Hope said.

(Track Change: Pokemon XY Main Theme (Rock Cover)- NateWantstoBattle)

"Alright...here we go. Cheshire, Baddy Bad!" Simon called as Cheshire glowed a black aura and launched a chibi spirit version of Umbreon as it flew towards Pikachu.

"Icicle Crash!" Tsumugi called. Pikachu, with the aid of her outfit, summoned an icicle as the attacks collided.

"Sappy Seed, let's go!" Simon called as Cheshire glowed a green aura and launched seeds underneath Pikachu.

"Keep it together. Use Brick Break!" Tsumugi called. Pikachu punched Cheshire with all his might before the seeds exploded.

"Now Cheshire, use Glitzy Glow!" Simon called as a purple aura formed around Cheshire as he launched a sparkling purple light onto Pikachu. When the lights dispersed, Pikachu was on her feet for a moment before collapsing.

"..." Simon stayed silent as the crowd erupted into cheers. "Does this mean...I won?" He asked before walking over to Tsumugi and held his hand out to her.

Tsumugi took his hand and shook it. "Well, looks like I lost. That was still a great battle, though. I was on my feet from start to finish."

"Yes...you have won. Congratulations...you've just become champion." Dan said. "Now...follow me into the next room." he said leading Simon into the next room where they approached a strange machine. "Now this is the Hall of Fame...where you and your Pokemon will be recorded as a record of your victory."

"I see, so I just place my Pokemon onto these slots?" Simon asked as he placed each of his Pokeballs onto the slots as they lit up and a picture of Simon along with his Pokemon were seen.

"Well...it's official now...you're the champion." Dan said.

"It would seem so." Simon said. "And I guess all that's left is, keeping our promise to Bill and Professor Oak."

"You do know that promise is capturing all 150 pokemon in this region, right? And there's only 15 days till the tournament starts." Dan said.

"Since when have those kinds of odds stopped any of us?" Hope said noticing some of the ones with links leaving. "Hey where are you going?"

"We already wasted most of our training time following Tsumugi and Simon cause of your idea. We'd like to get in time of our own in our own way." Starlight said.

"Can't argue with that." Hope said.

"And you aren't sweet talking us into doing another side quest." Bakugo said. "You're on your own in that department."

"Well, guess I'm on my own then." Hope said as the others left in different directions to start training. "Everyone's so fired up about the tournament coming up…. Can't say I disagree. I'm not gonna fall behind, and I'm sure as hell not gonna lose."

A screech was heard as Lunala flew down and landed near Hope.

"Yeah, I know I kept you waiting long, girl." Hope smiled petting her head. "C'mon… let's not fall behind on training. We're gonna win this… you and me."

"(...I just hope this doesn't end up like the Grand Prix…)" Simon thought as he looked to the remaining group.

"Well...we best be off." Flamberge said leaving with Zan and Francisca.

"See you guys later." Francisca said with a wink.

"Where are you three going?" Hope asked.

"They're going bird hunting. For those legendary birds." Zoro said.

"Don't worry Simon, this won't turn out like last time. We're gonna have fun." Hope said.

"Well...I think I should go with them at least. What will you do, Tsumugi?" Simon asked.

"I'm gonna search for potential Perfect Links for my classmates in addition to my training. Our match made me realize I still have a lot of work to do." Tsumugi said.

"...I'll see you later." Simon said before he ran after the Mage Sisters.

"What I don't get is where most of everyone else is going?" Hope asked.

"Across this world to the other regions to train." Jexi said. "With 15 days left, we're in a real crunch time."

"Guess you're right. Let's get to it then." Hope said.

Over the course of the next two weeks, everyone with Perfect Links began training across the Kanto Region and beyond into the other regions. As their training was getting underway, many people across the universes were beginning their own prep work as many powerful opponents would soon appear during the Perfect Link Tournament. As for the tournament itself...it would be one to be remembered for many many years to come.

To be continued...


End file.
